All of the Stars
by BrianaRamma
Summary: What happens when you wake up one morning and find that your life has been changed completely? This is a what-if for if Stef and Lena never met. They both wake up living different lives, but still remember the lives they had with each other. Will they find their way back to each other? What ended up happening to their kids in this new world? Can they put their family back together?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just an idea that popped into my head while I was watching Switched at Birth. They've done a few episodes where they have what-if sequences for if the switch never happened. Well this is a what-if sequence for if Stef and Lena hadn't gotten together. Also, for if Callie and Jude's mom never died and Jesus and Mariana ending up staying with their birth mom. All credit goes to the amazing cast, creators, writers, producers, and etc. of the Fosters. I own nothing. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

Stef Adams Foster was chopping up a salad for one of their infamous family dinners. Normally she felt nothing but joy when she knew her motley crew would come together and share the events of their day. Unfortunately, Stef was feeling a little anxious about having to share something with Lena. She knew she had to tell her tonight, but she wasn't sure if she should do it before or after dinner. Telling her before dinner would mean lifting the weight off of her chest, but it would also risk ruining the good mood Lena seemed to be in.

The fact that Lena was in a good mood was a good sign. But, knowing her wife so well, Stef knew that what she had to tell her could change her mood completely. _Maybe I should do it now,_ Stef thought, _rip it off like a Band-Aid and face whatever comes with it. Maybe she won't even be that mad. I mean it's really not that big of a deal. I've definitely done worse before and Lena has forgiven me. My recent blackmailing of Callie's father is proof of that. This is really nothing compared to that. Okay, here it goes. _

Stef opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. _Thank you to whichever one of my wonderful children that just bought me some more time._

Callie walks into the kitchen. "Hey," Callie greets her moms.

"Hey, love. How was work?" Stef asks with a grateful smile.

"It was okay." Callie pauses for a moment of thought. "Actually, Robert stopped by."

"Oh, really? And what did he want?" Stef asks with a hint of anger in her voice.

"He invited me to spend Saturday with him, Jill, and Sophia at some country club he goes to."

Stef nods her head and looks to Lena for her response. It was no secret that Stef still had some anger towards Robert. Even though the plan of getting Callie emancipated had worked and Callie was now officially adopted, she still didn't trust Robert with Callie. It was just her protective nature.

"Well, if you want to go, you can sweetheart," Lena stated in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, momma's right Cal. We meant what we said the day we were finally able to adopt you. Just because you're adopted now, it doesn't mean you can't still have a relationship with Robert. He's still your father and if you want to have that father daughter relationship with him, we're okay with that."

"No, I know I just don't really think I want to go."

"Is there a particular reason why?" Stef asks curiously.

"I just think I might feel a little out of place. I'm pretty sure I don't have much in common with anyone I'll find at a country club."

"I'm sure you felt that way about Anchor Beach when you first got there. But, you adjusted and you started to feel like you belong," Lena tried to encourage Callie.

"Yeah, but Anchor Beach wasn't full of trust fund babies and snobs. Judging teenagers, yes."

"I thought you didn't care what other people think?" Stef asks with a smirk.

Callie rolls her eyes as she states, "I don't. That's why it was easy to get used to being at Anchor Beach. But, if I go to the country club with Robert, I'll have to pretend to be someone I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Lena asks.

"Robert's going to pretend that we're this happy little family and I'll probably end up going along with it so I don't hurt his feelings. And I'm just afraid that by being around those kinds of people I'll end up…"

"Becoming like them?" Stef finishes Callie's sentence.

"Yeah," Callie answers quietly.

"Love, I don't think you have to be worried about becoming a snob. It's just not who you are. As long as you stay true to who you are, you don't have to worry about catching the snob disease," Stef finishes with a smile.

"Yeah, honey and remember that you don't ever have to pretend to be someone you're not. Not for Robert, not for some boy you might meet, not for anyone. Got it?" Lena assures Callie.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Alright, so you can think about Saturday and let us know what you decide?" Stef asks.

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"In the meantime, dinner's ready so do you think you can go wash up and tell your siblings to do the same and start heading down for dinner?" Stef asks.

"Sure thing," Callie states as she walks out of the kitchen.

Stef and Lena are seated at the dinner table. "I thought we told Callie to round the troops," Stef states as she stands and walks over to the stairs. "Jesus, Mariana, Callie, Jude, dinner!" Stef yells up the stairs.

Lena gives Stef a pointed look.

Stef shrugs as she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. "See, it's effective."

Callie comes down first, followed by Mariana right behind her. Callie puts her hands up and says "before you say anything, I told them to come down for dinner and they didn't listen to me."

Jesus and Jude come into the kitchen next as Brandon comes in through the back door. "Jeez Callie, when did you become such a goody-two-shoes?"

Callie makes a surprised expression as Brandon comments, "Oh I know right. She gets more and more anal every day."

"That's ironic coming from you Brandon. Seeing as you're pretty much the poster boy for goody-two-shoes," Callie remarks.

"Or at least he used to be," Mariana adds.

"Truth," Jesus laughs.

"Alright, let's stop teasing each other and have a nice dinner," Lena states.

The family finds their seats.

"Anal," Brandon whispers loudly at Callie.

"Ass!" Callie states louder than intended.

"Brandon, Callie!" Stef reprimands.

Stef starts serving everyone salad.

"How were the batting cages with your dad Brandon?" Lena asks.

"It was okay. Sports aren't really my thing but it gave us time to hang out. Speaking of dad, that reminds me. Mom, he told me to tell you that tomorrow he's taking the driver's seat even if he has to fight you for the keys."

Stef stops serving salad and looks to Lena with an apprehensive expression.

"The driver's seat?" Lena questions.

"Yeah, apparently mom always hogs the wheel. She never lets dad drive when they're out on patrol."

"Why would you guys be out on patrol together?"

Stef looks down and then back at Lena sheepishly. "Um, yeah I actually wanted to tell you about that after dinner."

"Tell me about what?"

"Mike and I are partners again."

Lena stays quiet for a moment. "I thought you weren't sure if you were going to try to get partnered with Mike again."

"I know, but the topic came up when I was talking with Roberts and she agreed to it on the spot. I didn't want to risk her changing her mind, what with our history as partners together."

"And how did the topic just come up?"

"I may have asked her, but I was just asking to see if it was even a possibility. She thought it was a good idea and it went from there."

"And you just had to agree without even discussing it with me?"

The kids start to look around at each other awkwardly.

"Lena, can we maybe talk about this after dinner?"

"I'm a little too mad to eat," Lena states as she gets up from the table and walks upstairs.

Everyone stays quiet and looks over at Stef.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, B. It's not your fault. I should have told momma sooner. Alright, you guys start eating. I'm going to go talk with momma and see if I can get her to come back down."

Stef walks into the bedroom where Lena is angrily folding laundry.

"Lena, I'm sorry I didn't make sure it was okay with you first, but I really didn't think that Mike and I being partners would be that big of a deal."

"It's not just that Stef. If you do it once, it's fine. I can get over it. But you keep doing this. You keep making decisions and not even thinking about including me in them."

"That's not true. I consider you in everything that I decide."

"But, you don't discuss it with me. You decide what you think I might think without even letting me tell you what I really think. It's like I don't even have a voice in this marriage."

"That's ridiculous Lena. Of course you have a voice."

"Really? Because sometimes I feel like Mike has more of a voice than I do."

Stef makes a questioning expression. "Mike doesn't have any voice in our marriage Lena."

"I think he does. You discuss things with him first; sometimes you even make final decisions with him without even talking with me about them. He gets you so much that you needed to desperately be partnered with him again. Let's face it, you minus well have stayed married to him."

Stef stays quiet with a hurt expression. "Okay, I'm going to just walk away and go have dinner with the kids before this gets any worse." Stef walks out of the bedroom leaving Lena to the laundry.

Later that night Stef and Lena went to bed with a giant rift in between them. Not just the physical rift between them, but the great rift in their marriage and a rift that everyone in the Adams Foster household could sense. A rift that would shake up their lives more than they could imagine.

_The Next Morning…_

"Stef"

_Ugh, is it really already time to get up? I could barely sleep last night after the fight Lena and I had._

"Stef"

_Wait, that's not Lena's voice. Maybe it's one of the kids._

"What is it?" Stef asks with her eyes closed.

"Come on Stef. We got to get up and get going. Remember we have to get to the station early for that meeting."

_What the hell? Mike?_

Stef's eyes shoot open to Mike lying down next to her in bed in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean Stef? I live here."

"You live here!?"

"Yeah, you, me, and Brandon. What's gotten into you?"

Stef looks around at her surroundings with a perplexed expression and realizes she isn't in her bedroom.

"Stef, honey, are you okay?"

_Honey!? What the hell is going on here!? _

**Let me know what you guys think and if there's anything you'd like to see happen. I already have an idea of how I want the whole story to go, but I'm flexible and always open to changing things if a new idea pops up. I'll still be updating Green Eyed Monster, which I'm trying to update tomorrow, but I just wanted to work on something that wasn't as angsty (I know that's not a word, but I'm making it one for right now lol). **

**BTW the title is based off of the song All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran. I love all of his work and thought this song was perfect for this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. I'm really excited about this story so I'll be updating hopefully every day or every other day. Unfortunately it depends on the time I get to write. I of course don't own the Fosters. All credit goes to the amazing cast, writers, producers, creators, etc. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Stef jumps up from the bed and looks around the room in confusion.

Mike stares at Stef like she's gone off the deep end. "Stef, what is the matter with you?"

"Mike, stop playing games! Is this some kind of joke!? Did Lena put you up to this?"

"Lena? Stef, what the hell are you talking about? What's going on?"

"YOU tell ME what's going on!? Last night I fell asleep next to my wife in our bedroom and this morning I wake up in bed with my ex-husband!"

"Wife!? Stef did you take something?"

Stef stops looking around the room to give Mike a pointed look. "Did you just accuse me of using drugs!?"

"Either that or you've gone completely insane!"

"I'm not on DRUGS Mike and I'm not crazy!"

"You could have fooled me."

"Alright, this is ridiculous. This has to be a joke. Lena's trying to get back at me for the fight we had and she chose a hell of a way to do it. I'm going to go out there and find the kids and Lena cracking up at how good they got me."

"Kids? Stef, we only have one kid."

Stef looks at mike in shock. "Mike I have 5 kids!"

"Five!?"

"Yes, five kids! Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana and Jude!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you at least still remember Brandon, but as for the other four, maybe they're with this imaginary wife of yours, wherever that may be."

"Where are my kids Mike!?" Stef yells as she runs out of the bedroom and into a hallway. Stef stops when she sees a family portrait of her with Mike and Brandon in the middle of the hall. Stef looks at the picture in astonishment and then rushes down the stairs which lead into a kitchen. Stef sighs in relief when she sees Brandon sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Brandon, thank god! Where's Lena?"

Brandon turns to look at Stef with a confused expression. "Who's Lena?"

_Who's Lena!? He's in on it too! _Stef thinks as she stares at Brandon in bewilderment. _They're all in on some sick joke. I have to say Lena went to great measures to get me back. I wonder who this house even belongs to. _

"Mom, what the hell are you looking at?" Brandon asks with an attitude.

Stef is taken back by Brandon's tone. "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? What the hell are you looking at?"

"Brandon, I don't know what's going on here but you will not speak to me like that, joke or not."

"You're the joke!"

"Young man, I mean it!"

Brandon starts laughing as he takes another bite of his cereal. "Sure mom, sure"

"Brandon, knock it off!"

"Don't waste your breath Stef. Brandon, just eat your damn breakfast and go to school," Mike states as he comes into the kitchen and walks over to the coffee machine.

"She started it!" Brandon states in admonishment.

"I don't care! We're already running late so you have to walk to school today. Eat your breakfast and go! Oh and do me a favor and actually make it to school today. If you skip one more day you're getting suspended again."

"Big deal," Brandon mumbles as he gets up and puts his bowl in the sink.

Stef sits down at the table and begins massaging her temples with her fingers. "I'm getting a migraine."

"What else is new?" Brandon remarks.

"Brandon, just go to school," Mike states as he pours cream into his coffee.

"Wait! School!" Stef yells as she looks back up at Brandon and Mike. "Lena! You still go to Anchor Beach right?"

"Anchor beach? No! Jeez! I got expelled from there four years ago. I know you two don't have much time for me but I would think you would at least have an idea of where I go to school! Whatever, I'm out."

"Brandon! You got expelled!? What for!?"

Brandon scoffs and rolls his eyes as he walks out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Stef turns to Mike. "What did he get expelled for!?"

Mike looks disbelievingly at Stef. "Um, let's see. He's been expelled from a lot of schools. Anchor Beach was the one when he destroyed the principal's car."

"Okay, what the hell is going on with our son!?"

"What do you mean? He's always acted like this."

"No he hasn't. He's always been my sweet little boy."

"Stef, Brandon hasn't been a sweet little boy since he was five. Maybe even before that."

"This is ridiculous. I have to be dreaming or something. Brandon is a good kid, yes recently he's gotten into some trouble for kissing Callie and selling fake ID's, but other than that the only thing Brandon's ever done was play the piano."

"He quit piano in the first grade."

"He quit piano!?"

"And wait a minute you just said Brandon kissed Callie. I thought this Callie girl was your daughter with that imaginary wife of yours. Doesn't that mean Brandon kissed his sister?" Mike asks amusingly.

Stef slams her hands down on the table, startling Mike. "Brandon quit piano!?"

"Yes, Stef Brandon quit the piano."

"OH MY GOD! What the hell is going on?" Stef yells. "None of this makes any sense."

"You're the one not making any sense Stef. Can you stop playing games and start getting ready? We're going to be late to this meeting."

"Wait, Brandon did go to Anchor Beach though. So then one of us must have met with Lena."

"Oh, yes your wife."

"Mike, seriously. Do you remember the vice principal at Anchor Beach?"

"Stef, that was like 10 years ago."

"This is important Mike. Did I meet with the vice principal at Anchor Beach when we enrolled him?"

"Well I know that answer for sure. Of course you didn't. We enrolled Brandon at Anchor Beach when we were heading towards getting a divorce. You buried yourself at work. You kept taking on extra shifts. I met with the vice principal at Anchor Beach. I also went to all of the meetings with Brandon's teachers when he wouldn't stop being a trouble maker in class."

"A trouble maker!? Brandon's a freaking goody-two-shoes!"

Mike starts laughing. "Good one Stef!"

"I got to go." Stef gets up from her chair and starts up the stairs.

"Wait! Go where?"

"We can take separate cars. I have something to do before work."

"Stef!?"

Stef runs upstairs and puts on a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt.

Mike comes into the bedroom. "Stef aren't you going to at least get dressed for work!?"

"You know what? I'm not feeling well. I'll call Roberts and let her know. I'll see you later."

Stef runs down the stairs and grabs her car keys before heading out the front door.

**Let me know what you guys think. Anyone like the new Brandon? Next chapter you'll see how everything is going for Lena.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I of course don't own the Fosters. All credit goes to the amazing cast, writers, producers, creators, etc. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Lena is sleeping in a king sized bed covered in silk lined sheets. _Ugh, this bed feels a lot more comfortable than I remember. Maybe it's because I'm so tired from tossing and turning last night. I couldn't stop thinking about the fight I had with Stef. I really do hate fighting with Stef, especially when we aren't able to make up before we go to bed. I HATE going to bed angry. _

"Lena, why don't we take a shower together before we have to leave the room?" a woman asks seductively.

_Does she seriously think that we'll be taking a shower together after last night's fight? We haven't even discussed it yet. The nerve of this woman!_

"Come on Lena, don't make me ask twice," the same woman says as she rubs her hand down Lena's arm.

_Wait, that's not Stef. Oh my god!_

Lena jumps out of bed and far away from the other woman in the room. "Oh my god! Who are you!?"

The other woman, a brunette Latina, looks at Lena with a dumbfounded smile. "Lena, honey it's me, Adriana."

"Adriana!? I don't know any Adriana's! Where is Stef!?"

"Stef!? Who the hell is Stef!?"

"Stef! My wife!" Lena exclaims.

"You never said you were married!"

"Well I am!"

"Dios mío! Esta mierda me pasa siempre. Soy un pararrayos para este tipo de mierda! Por supuesto! Por supuesto, su casados! Maldita sea!" Adriana yells in spanish as she gets up and starts to collect her clothes.

"Wait, a minute! Stop speaking Spanish! I don't speak Spanish!"

"Well, you did last night!"

"No I didn't! How did I even get here!? Where is here!?"

"Lena, you didn't have that much to drink! We're at the hotel and you walked here! Pendeja!"

"Hey! Wait a minute I've been around my kids long enough to know that was an insult!"

"Kids! You have kids!? Maldita sea!"

Adriana finishes putting on her clothes and starts to gather her other belongings that are spread throughout the room.

"Stop! I'm just trying to figure out how I went from sleeping in a bed with my wife to waking up in a hotel room in… wait we're still in San Diego right?" Lena questions.

Adriana stops to look at Lena in utter shock. "San Diego!? Lena we're in Puerto Rico!"

"Puerto Rico!?" Lena asks completely baffled.

"Yes, Lena and we've been here together for almost a week now!"

"How on Earth did I get to Puerto Rico!?"

"On a plane!" Adriana yells. "How else?"

Adriana packs her last item and starts carrying her suit case out of the room.

"Wait! None of this makes any sense!"

"You're telling me!" Adriana yells as she slams the door shut, leaving being a very confused Lena.

_**Meanwhile Back in California…**_

Stef walks down the driveway and gets into her car. She starts the engine, but doesn't pull out of the driveway yet. She looks at the cell phone that she grabbed off of her nightstand as she ran out of the house.

"She won't be there," a deep voice is heard from the back seat.

Stef jumps at the sound of the other person in her car. However, when she realizes she recognizes the voice she turns around in astonishment.

"Dad?"

"Yup, it's me."

"What are you… how are you…You're alive?" Stef questions dumbfounded.

"Well, so to speak. At least in this alternate world I am."

Stef looks puzzling at her father before asking, "What?"

"Yeah, in this world apparently I have yet to bite the dust."

"I must have a brain tumor or something that is making me have some insane hallucinations. That must be it. I've heard of this before. I'm probably dying of some brain tumor and I'm hallucinating my dead father and being married to my ex-husband."

"You don't have a brain tumor, Stef."

"I don't?"

"No, but what you do have is not a lot of time."

"Time for what? Wait, before you said 'she won't be there'. Are you talking about Lena? Do you know where she is?"

"Not really, but I do know that you won't find her in your contact list."

"So, but you at least know who she is, right?"

"Yeah, I know who she is, but no one else remembers who she is or that you two were married and had a family together."

"Why?"

"Because, you two woke up in an alternate world where you never met. You didn't go to Brandon's orientation, which means you never met Lena, which led to you deciding to stay married to Mike after the separation."

"Okay, if that's the case, then why do you remember all of this?"

"Because, I'm your guide, so to speak."

"My guide?"

"Yes, your guide to helping you put your family back together. As of right now, Lena and you are the only ones that remember the lives you shared together."

"What about the kids?"

"Do you not remember the conversation you just had with Brandon a few minutes ago? The kids don't remember either. This is between you and Lena."

"So, then our kids don't exist?"

"They exist, but they're living different lives too. Very different lives, I might add."

"Do you at least know where they are?"

"Well, technically I do. But, I'm not really supposed to give away too much too soon."

"But, you said I don't have a lot of time."

"You don't, which is why you have to stop asking questions and start getting your family back together."

"How do I do that if you won't tell me where they are!?" Stef exclaims loudly.

"Relax, Stephanie," Frank tries to calm Stef down. "I am going to tell you where you can start but you have to let me explain how all of this works first."

"How can you possibly explain how any of this works when it's completely insane?" Stef asks in frustration.

"Insane or not, you have to find Lena and the rest of your kids before midnight tonight."

"Why midnight? What will happen if I don't?" Stef questions quickly.

"Because if you don't get your family back together and remind them all of what makes you a family, this life will become permanent. You'll forget Lena ever existed."

Stef's features sadden as her eyes start to fill with tears.

"You'll forget Mariana and Callie were your daughters and you'll forget Jesus and Jude were your sons. They'll be stuck living the lives they're living now, which really haven't turned out so great."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"Let's just say that without two moms to make them feel loved, they went down some wrong paths. You see, you and Lena had a great impact on each of the kids' lives. Without you two they became different people and it definitely wasn't for the better."

"Okay, where do I start?"

"You start where Callie and Jude grew up."

"Why would I start there? Colleen died six years ago and Donald doesn't live there anymore."

"Not in this world. In this world, Colleen Jacob is very much alive and Donald never went to prison, which means that Callie and Jude never went into the system."

"I thought you said all of the kids went down the wrong path? Isn't the face that Callie and Jude never lost their parents and didn't have to go into the system a good thing?"

"You'll have to see for yourself."

"Okay, well how do I get there?"

"Their address is 1053 Prescott Street."

"Are you coming with me?"

"No, this is up to you Stef. I told you where to start. Now, you have to find a way to finish. I'll see you later though."

"Where are you going in the meantime?"

"I got a few Padres games to catch up on. Good luck," Frank states as he gets out of the car and shuts the door.

_I can do this. No I have to do this. My family is counting on me. I can't let them down. I have to fix this for them. I have to get our lives back to normal. _Stef backs the car out of the driveway and puts the car in drive. _Okay, time to meet Callie and Jude's mom. _

**As always any feedback, good or bad, is always appreciated and welcomed. **

**English Translation for Adriana's rant—Oh my God! This crap always happens to me. I'm a lightning rod for this kind of bullshit! Of course! Of course, your married! Dammit!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always all credit goes to the amazing cast, creators, writers, directors, producers, etc. of the Fosters.**

Chapter 4

Stef pulls up to a modest sized house. As she puts the car in park she looks over the house and the neighborhood it stands in. It was definitely better than any of the houses that her Callie and Jude had lived in during their six years in the system. The neighborhood was quiet, peaceful. _This is where Callie and Jude grew up. It's where they took their first steps, said their first words, laughed their first laughs. This is my babies first home. It's a beautiful home. It makes me sad to picture Callie and Jude having to leave it all behind to head into their unknown future in the system. _

Stef gets out of the car and slowly walks up the driveway leading to the front porch. She probably wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she was very nervous at the thought of meeting Callie and Jude's mom, alternate world version or not.

Stef raises her hand to the door and knocks lightly.

"Just a minute," a female voice is heard from inside.

The door opens, revealing a woman in her early forties with medium length brown curls and caring brown eyes.

_I know those eyes. They're Callie's eyes. God, if I didn't know any better I would think Callie was a cloned version of Colleen. I guess I know what my daughter will look like when she gets older._

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Colleen pulls Stef from her thoughts.

Stef stares at Colleen, speechless. _Crap! I didn't think this far ahead. What am I supposed to say to her? Hi, I'm Stef Adams Foster. I'm from a world where you died and your children ended up in foster care. But, don't worry because after about six years in the system Callie and Jude have been adopted by my wife and me. Do you think I can speak with them?_

"Um, are you alright?" Colleen asks cautiously.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. I was just…is Callie home by any chance?"

"Callie? Callie doesn't live here."

"She doesn't?"

"No"

"But, you are her mother, Colleen Jacob, correct?"

"Yes, how do you know my daughter?"

"Well, actually…I'm a police officer and I just had a few questions for her."

"Is she in trouble?" Colleen asks in concern.

"No, nothing like that. I'm sorry. I just really thought Callie would be living here."

"Well, she comes and goes. She usually spends the night every once in a while if I'm lucky. But, she lives with her father."

"Donald?" _Are they separated in this world?_

Colleen looks questioningly at Stef. "No, Robert. Robert Quinn. Callie's from my previous marriage."

"How long has she lived with Robert?"

"Practically her whole life. I remarried when Callie was barely a year old and my ex-husband didn't want Donald around Callie much so he took me to court for custody and won. She moved in with him and I got visitation; though she hardly visits anymore."

_Suing for custody; sounds like Robert to me. But, Callie not visiting Colleen and Jude; that definitely doesn't sound like my Callie. _"Any particular reason why?"

"She claims she has a lot of school work. She's trying to get into an Ivy League college, Yale or Harvard I think; live up to the Quinn name. But, really I think she just doesn't like coming over."

"Any idea as to why?"

"Unfortunately, I think it's because she has a lot more with Robert. My ex-husband comes from a wealthy family and he gives Callie and his other daughter pretty much anything they ask for. They're very spoiled and it shows in the young lady that Callie has become."

"Mom, I'm leaving," Jude's voice is heard as he comes from behind Colleen.

"Okay, sweetheart. Have a good day at school. Remember you have baseball practice after school today. Your dad will meet you there. I love you."

"Okay, love you too."

Jude walks through the doorway with his backpack on. When Jude sees Stef he just nods at her with a quick smile. "Hey," Jude greets politely.

"Hi, there," Stef greets Jude with a big smile, careful not to say his name.

"Who's this?" Jude asks Colleen.

"This is… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Stef."

"Stef this is my son Jude. Stef here is looking for Callie."

"Oh, yeah she doesn't come here much. We're too poor for her," Jude states emotionless. "Anyway, I got to go. Bye mom."

"Bye baby."

Stef watches Jude as he walks down the driveway and starts walking down the sidewalk. _This damn world is completely insan! Brandon is a step away from becoming a criminal, Callie's caught the snob disease, and Jude; since when does he play baseball!? I don't think I even want to know what's going on with the twins. _

As soon as Jude is out of earshot Stef turns to Colleen with a smile. "How long has he played baseball?"

"Since he was seven. He's the pitcher on his school team."

"Wow, that's amazing. He must be really good."

"Yeah, he's amazing," Colleen smiles proudly. _He's amazing, and so his sister. At least in my world she is._

"Well, I don't want to take up anymore of your time, but this investigation is time sensitive so I'm going to need to know where Callie goes to school."

"Are you sure she's not in any trouble?"

"No, she's not in any kind of trouble. I just need to speak with her about a case that involves a friend of hers."

Colleen looks at Stef questioningly before responding, "She goes to St. Mary's Prep."

"Okay, thank you for everything." Stef looks at Colleen for a moment more before extending her hand toward Colleen. "It was very nice to meet you Colleen," Stef states as she shakes Colleen's hand."

"You too Stef," Colleen smiles.

Stef walks down the driveway and back into her car. _Time to go get Callie back. But, before I do that I'm going to get her little brother back. _

_**Meanwhile in Puerto Rico…**_

Lena rushes through a crowd of people with her suitcase in tow. _Something crazy is going on. I know I went to bed with Stef last night. There's no possible way I could end up in Puerto Rico the next morning, with ANOTHER WOMAN! None of this makes sense. There has to be some kind of rational explanation for this. _

Lena stops at the counter in the busy airport.

"How can I help you?"

"I need a ticket to San Diego, California."

"Okay, let me just see if we have anything available."

"I'll take anything! I don't care how much it is, I just have to get home now!"

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I was having some trouble deciding how to write Colleen. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always any feedback is always appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Stef drives down the street until she catches up to Jude walking along the sidewalk. _Okay, I have to be careful. I know the Jude in my world but I have no idea what to expect from this Jude. As of right now I'm a complete stranger to him. I don't want to freak him out. _As she approaches him she lowers her window. "Hey Jude," Stef greets with a smile.

Jude stops walking and looks at Stef curiously. "Hey…I'm sorry I forgot your name."

I_t's usually just mom to you_. "Stef"

"Right, Stef."

"Hey, are we far from your school? I can give you a ride if you want?"

"I think I'm just going to walk. It's not that far."

"I was actually hoping I could ask you some questions about Callie?" Stef looks desperately at Jude. She really needed to get Jude to come with her, even though she would hope that the Jude from her world would never get into the car with some strange woman he just met.

"I don't really know all that much about Callie."

"I'm sure you know more about her than you think, buddy."

Jude looks down at his phone to check the time. "Okay, but I have to be at school in fifteen minutes."

"No problem."

Jude gets into the passenger seat of Stef's car.

"Buckle up."

Jude puts his backpack on the floor in front of him as he pulls the seat belt across his body and buckles it in. "So, how do you know Callie anyway?"

"I'm actually a police officer."

"Did she do something?"

Stef starts to slowly drive down the street with St. Mary's Prep being her targeted destination. She was hoping to get through to Jude before he noticed that she wasn't driving him to school. "No, she didn't do anything. I just need to remind her of some things."

"Like what?"

_Boy he's asking a lot of questions. _"Jude, I heard you play as pitcher on your school's baseball team," Stef comments trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. So?" Jude furrows his eyebrows in question.

"So? How do you like it? Baseball I mean?"

"It's okay," Jude shrugs nonchalantly.

_That doesn't sound very enthusiastic. Maybe he doesn't like baseball as much as he says he does. _"Just okay? Your mom said you've played since you were seven. I thought you must love it."

"My dad loves it. Baseball isn't horrible and I'm good at it so I just play for him."

Stef looks at Jude in question. "Well, what do you love? What's something you would love to do?"

Jude looks at Stef quickly before looking out the window, away from Stef. "I don't really know. I mean my dad's always been really into sports and he's tried to get me really into sports, but I just…" Jude stops and stares blankly out the window.

"You just what?" Stef asks softly.

Jude slowly turns his head so that he's looking at Stef. "I just want my dad to like me and I'm afraid he won't if I do the things that I love."

Stef comes to a slow stop and puts the car in park. She knew she had limited time and needed to get to Callie quickly, but she also knew that right now this was a chance for her to get through to her son. "Jude, not only does your dad like you. But he also loves you so much, no matter what you do or who you are."

"You don't know my dad. He could tell I was different, even when I was little. That's why he put me in baseball to begin with. He thinks I've changed. I can't tell him that I'm still different."

_My dad said that in order to fix this whole mess I have to remind my kids of what makes us a family. For Jude it means having a safe harbor. Somewhere where he knows he is safe to be himself and is still loved unconditionally for it. I have to remind him that he has a safe harbor. He has us. _

"Jude, I know it can be scary to be different. Not everyone is very accepting of what's different and some people can actually be very mean about it. But, one thing is for sure. You have a family that loves you unconditionally, regardless of how different you are inside. When you have that, you don't have to be even the least bit scared to show them who you really are. They'll love you no matter what." Stef finishes her sentence with a soft, loving smile, which Jude slowly returns.

By meeting this alternate version of Jude, it became clear to Stef just how much of an impact coming into their family had on Jude. Before he came to live with them he had lived in constant fear. He never felt safe to express himself. He always had to hide the parts of his personality that make him so special and if he didn't there was a good chance he would be harmed for it. She was so grateful that he and Callie finally found their way into their family. It just motivated her more than ever to get her family back to their normal lives, together; well as normal as her family could possibly be.

Jude suddenly puts his head in his hands as everything around him starts to get fuzzy.

"Hey, Jude are you okay?" Stef asked in concern as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just suddenly got a little dizzy and light headed."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stef asks again for reassurance.

"Yeah, mom. Honest I'm fine," Jude responds as he looks back up at Stef.

_MOM! He called me mom!_ "Jude? Is that you?"

Jude looks at Stef puzzled. "Yeah, who else would I be?"

Stef pulls Jude into a big, tight hug. "Jude, you remember me!"

"Of course I remember you. Mom, are you okay?"

"I've been having a rough day, but you just made it a lot better buddy."

Stef and Jude pull out of their tight embrace.

"Do you remember anything from this morning?" Stef asks in curiosity.

Jude opens his mouth to answer, but stops when he realizes he's not exactly sure of anything that's happened that morning. "Actually, I don't really remember. The last thing I remember is you and momma having that argument at dinner. Then, everyone was kind of down after that so we all just went up to bed. I don't think I can remember anything after that."

"You don't remember anything after last night?"

"I guess I kind of do. But it's kind of fuzzy. Like when you had a dream and you can only remember bits and pieces, but not the whole thing. Plus, what I remember doesn't really make much sense. I think I remember seeing my mom, not you but Colleen. Mom, what's going on?"

"Honey, I'll explain it on the way. Right now we have to go find Callie."

_**Meanwhile... **_

Lena is seated anxiously in an airplane directly next to a young girl who looks to be in her late teens. The girl has light caramel colored skin and soft curls that resemble Lena's.

"Having a rough day?" the girls asks with a smile.

"You could say that," Lena answers without looking over at the girl.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Lena responds, still looking straight ahead.

"Come on, it could help. Sometimes just letting it out can make you feel a whole lot better."

"I'm not sure that I want to feel better."

"Why not?

"Because I'm pretty sure I cheated on my wife last night and I don't even remember doing it or how I let it happen."

"Do you and your wife still love each other?"

Lena takes a moment, thinking of Stef. "Very much."

"Then, you guys will find your way back to each other."

Lena finally looks over at the girl and is drawn directly to her eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because when you love someone that strongly, even the world can't keep you apart."

"What if love isn't enough?"

"Well, considering your family was practically made out of love, I'd say it is," the girl responds with a smirk.

_I never said Stef and I had a family. Who is this girl?_ "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"You should know. You named me," the girl responds with a big smile.

Lena looks at the girl curiously. _That's impossible. This is completely insane. She can't be…_

"My name is Frankie and I'm your daughter."

_**Back in San Diego…**_

Stef and Jude come to a stop light. They were just a few more blocks from the school. Stef had already explained everything that was going on to Jude, the best that she could. It still didn't make much sense to her, how could she expect it to make any sense to him.

A red BMW convertible pulls up next to them at the stop light. Jude looks over at the car and does a double take when he sees the driver.

"Um, mom, I think I found Callie."

"Where?"

Jude points towards Callie outside of his window. Stef moves slightly forward in order to look past Jude. Her jaw drops in shock at Callie's appearance. Callie's hair is at a longer length. She's also wearing a lot more make up than she typically wears and has a pair of black sunglasses on.

Callie can feel someone looking at her so she turns her head to the side and sees Stef and Jude staring at her. Callie gives them a dirty look and sticks out her middle finger at them as the light turns green and she speeds off.

Jude looks over at Stef who still has a look of shock on her face. "Mom?"

"Did she just give us the finger?"

Jude responds quietly, "Yes."

Stef suddenly explodes. "SHE IS SO GROUNDED! ALTERNATE WORLD VERSION AND REAL WORLD VERSION! PLUS SHE IS NEVER GETTING HER LICENSE! SHE WAS JUST SPEEDING! HER MOM IS A COP! SHE SHOULD KNOW BETTER! SHE'S LUCKY I DON'T GIVE HER A DAMN SPEEDING TICKET!"

"I think you're a little out of your jurisdiction mom," Jude jokes.

"Don't start with me too young man, unless you want to be grounded with your sister!"

Stef drives off, following in Callie's direction.

**So, I hope you don't find that having Frankie in this was too much. I just couldn't really think of anyone else that would be a good messenger for Lena. Obviously this story isn't very reality based so I figured it could work. **

**As always all feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, if anyone has any ideas or anything they'd like to see happen don't hesitate to PM me or leave it in the reviews. As I said before I have an idea of everything I want to happen, but that can always change. **

**And for anyone who read's Green Eyed Monster I'm hoping to update that at some point this weekend or the beginning of the week. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the great reviews, follows and favorites! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Callie pulls into her parking spot at St. Mary's Prep. As she puts the car in park, she takes her glasses off and lowers the mirror directly in front of her. She moves her head from side to side, carefully making sure that all of her make up looks perfect.

"You're the definition of conceited."

Callie rolls her eyes as she closes the mirror in front of her and looks over to the boy standing by her door who has dark brown short hair and blue eyes. "And you'd be the definition of an ass."

"Is that the best you can come up with? Sounds like someone needs to brush up on her vocabulary before the big SAT's. Those are around the corner you know."

"Believe me, I know, and just so we're clear my vocabulary is a lot more extensive than yours."

"Oh, really? Let's see. What other words can I use to describe your lovely personality? There's vain, egocentric, self-obsessed, arrogant, and that's just to name a few."

"Well then there would only be one word I need to describe you, hypocritical, considering you're basically a male version of me, only a bit more cynical."

"Alright, enough with the SAT prep. Can you get out of the car already so I can kiss my girlfriend?"

Callie opens her door and gets out of the car. She's wearing a short navy blue plaid skirt with a white long sleeve button down blouse and a matching navy blue plaid tie, loosely tied around her neck. "Girlfriend, I thought we talked about this Chris?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're too busy to be in a committed relationship. But, honestly, Cal I feel like that's just a nice way of you saying you want to be free to see other people."

Callie leans forward and puts her arms around Chris so that she's looking directly into his face. "And you don't? Come on Chris; admit that I'm not the only girl at St. Mary's that you're into."

"I'm a guy Callie. Of course there are other girls that interest me, but that doesn't mean I'd do anything about it. I know you talk to a bunch of other guys around here and I know you've done a lot more than just talk to them. But, that doesn't matter to me. You're the only girl I want Callie. Come on, we're perfect for each other Callie Quinn."

"Why? Because you're a Hale and I'm a Quinn?"

"You know that has nothing to do with it. The fact that we both grew up and live in the same worlds is just an added bonus."

"Chris, I'm pretty sure St. Mary's is full of girls that live in the same privileged world as us."

"Yeah, but not all of them are as cute as you." Chris leans in and kisses Callie.

Stef's stops her car abruptly, directly in back of Callie's car. Stef gets out of the car and slams the door shut, startling Callie and Chris out of their kiss.

"Oh my God! That's the crazy chick from the light!"

"What light?" Chris questions.

"It doesn't matter! She's obviously insane! She followed me here! What if she has a gun or something?"

"New word for you, melodramatic!" Chris comments.

Callie glares at Chris, before turning back to the approaching blonde.

Stef comes up to Callie and Chris. "Hey, you know it's wrong to flip off a cop!" Stef states in a strict tone.

"You're a cop?" Callie questions.

"Yes, I am. And I hope you realize that there are a lot of crazy people out there that may not react so well to that kind of gesture. For all you know I could have been a maniac and pulled a gun on you."

Callie smirks at Chris before turning back to Stef. "Well, you followed me all the way here. I'd say that's a little maniacal."

Stef looks at Callie with wide eyes. "Did you just call me a maniac?"

"Well, technically I called you maniacal."

Stef starts to turn red with anger. _Remember, she's not the real Callie. She's not the real Callie. She's not the real Callie._

Chris intervenes as he sees the anger building in the blonde woman. "Hi, I'm Christopher Hale. Look, is she in trouble or something?"

"Trouble!? I didn't do anything! We don't even know if this woman is an actual cop!"

"I can assure you, I'm a cop! I can take you downtown and prove it to you if you want."

Chris intervenes again. "Okay, that's not necessary. Callie's got a clean record and she's a Quinn. If you look her up you'll see that she comes from a very upstanding family. I'm sure we can settle this without any legal problems. I can write you a check right now if you want?"

Stef looks at Chris baffled. _Is this kid seriously trying to pay me off? Ugh, he's just another brat that thinks he can buy his way through life without any kind of consequences. So is Callie for that matter! Callie's a brat!_ "No, I don't want money from you and frankly I don't care that you're a Quinn!"

"You'd care if you knew who my father was. His lawyers are so powerful they could get you fired from your supposed job."

Stef is about to explode when Jude comes in between them. "Hey! What's going on?"

"Jude!? What the hell are you doing here? Wait that was you back at the light? Why are you with her?"

"It's a long story," Jude answers.

"Are you in trouble or something?"

"Umm, no."

"Did something happen to mom?"

_At least she still seems concerned about Colleen's well-being,_ Stef thought to herself.

"No, but Stef was looking for you so I was helping her by telling her how to get to your school."

"Why, what do you want?"

_I really don't like this Callie! There's not one thing I can possibly find in this girl that I like! _"I need to ask you a few questions. In private if you don't mind."

Chris looks skeptically at Stef. "What kind of questions? Questions she would need a lawyer for?"

"No, nothing like that. Now can you please excuse us?"

Chris looks questioningly at Callie. "It's fine babe. Just go to class. I'll see you in Chem."

"Alright, text me," Chris leans in and kisses Callie before walking away.

_I definitely like Wyatt a lot better than this Chris guy! In fact I think I'd like most guys better than this Chris guy! Thank God my Callie makes more sensible dating choices. _ Stef thinks to herself.

"Okay, so what kind of questions do you have? And can we hurry this up? I don't want to be late for class."

Stef ponders something to herself for a moment. _I think Callie might take some time to get through to. I'm running low on time as it is. Maybe I should just take her with me and work on getting through to her while I try to find out where the twins and Lena are. That would be kidnapping. But, not technically. Technically Callie's my daughter. I can't kidnap my own daughter._ "Why don't we sit in my car and discuss this?" Stef suggests.

"It's going to take that long? What could you possibly have to ask me?"

"Let's just sit in the car. I…I have my notepad and pen in the car. It'll be easier this way."

Callie rolls her eyes. "Fine," Callie huffs. 

Jude looks questioningly at Stef before going back towards the car.

Stef opens the car door for Callie and discreetly puts the child lock on the car door as Callie gets into the car. Stef closes the door and walks to the other side of the car. She opens the door and tries to discreetly put the child lock on the other door. However, Callie catches a glimpse of what she's doing.

"Hey! What are you doing? What are you doing that for?" Callie asks defensively.

Stef shuts the door quickly and gets into the front seat.

"Hey! What's going on!? Jude!?"

"Relax, Callie," Stef tries to calm Callie. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. I know a lot of what I'm going to tell you is going to sound crazy, but you just have to listen to me and hear me out."

"Right!? You want me to hear you out!? You just locked me in your car you maniac! I was right! I was so totally right! You're insane!"

"Callie, listen to her! She's telling the truth! We come from a world where we have two moms and three other siblings. She's one of our moms. This whole world isn't real!"

Callie stays quiet for a moment while she just stares between Jude and Stef in amazement.

"We probably should have eased into that more," Stef comments to Jude.

"HELP!" Callie starts frantically banging on the window next to her. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Stef rolls her eyes as she puts the car in drive and drives off. "This is going to be a long day," Stef sighs as Callie continues to bang on the window, yelling for help.

**So, this is the first Monday without the Fosters and I'm already going through withdrawal. I've got a way to get through it though. I'm watching repeat episodes every Monday night (and some other nights—I can't go long without watching the Fosters, repeat or not). **

**Also, if you're a visual person like me, I was envisioning Nate Archibald (Chace Crawford) from Gossip Girl when writing for his character. I love his character on the show! Plus, Callie's uniform is based off of Gossip Girl too. As you can see, I was avid watcher of that too. **

**As always all feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, if anyone has any ideas or anything they'd like to see happen don't hesitate to PM me or leave it in the reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"My name is Frankie and I'm your daughter."

Lena remains quiet as she observes the girl next to her in disbelief. _Okay, logically speaking there's no way that can be true. First of all, my Frankie died. Second of all, even if there was any possibility that this girl was my daughter, which there obviously isn't, Frankie would still be a baby. This girl looks to be about Callie's age. Maybe even a little older. But, how would she know about Frankie and my family? Maybe she's a stalker? Or maybe she goes to school at Anchor Beach and I just don't recognize her. She could be friends with one of the kids and they could have mentioned Frankie at some point. _

"I don't know why you're doing this, but my daughter died, so if this is some kind of sick, cruel joke let me be clear when I tell you I definitely don't find it funny!"

"Believe me momma; nothing about any of this is funny."

"Don't call me momma! I don't even know who you are!"

"No, you don't. But I definitely know who you are. I know you're from San Diego and that you're married to Stef Adams Foster, my other mom. I also know that I have five other siblings. Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude."

"You could have gotten that information from someone. That doesn't prove anything!"

"Okay, would someone have been able to tell me that Timothy is my birth father? That he was the sperm donor when you and mom tried to have a baby?"

Lena stays quiet as she looks at Frankie in bewilderment. None of this made sense to Lena. The entire day didn't make sense to her. First she wakes up in a hotel room in PUERTO RICO with some woman named Adriana. Now she's sitting next to a young woman who claims to be her dead daughter.

"This must be a dream of some sort. This whole thing is a dream and I'm going to wake up next to Stef and tell her about it and we'll have a big old laugh about it. Although, I should probably leave out the part about Adriana. I don't know how she'll take that."

"Well, if it's any consolation, technically you didn't cheat on mom. You two aren't married in this world."

"This world!? What are you talking about!?"

"Okay, momma I know this whole thing seems crazy, but you're going to have to listen to me and believe everything that I tell you if you want the family to make it out of this whole mess together."

"But what did you mean by world!?"

"Are you going to listen to me or not?"

Lena takes a moment to think over her options. All of this seemed crazy anyway. Minus well hear "Frankie" out.

"Fine, I'm listening."

"Okay, well for starters after you and mom had that fight last night, something big happened. The world as you know it, changed. mom never got divorced from Mike, you never settled down after Gretchen cheated on you so you just keep dating random women, Brandon basically became a delinquent, the twins stayed with Ana, and Callie and Jude's mom never died so Callie grew up with Robert which led to her becoming a slutty snob with daddy issues and Jude never felt safe to be who is."

"You're telling me that my entire family basically never existed?"

"It does, just not to anyone here. You and mom are the only ones who remember any of your lives together. The kids all have to be reminded and you and mom have to find your way back to each other before midnight tonight."

"Why? What happens at midnight?"

"This whole thing becomes permanent. You and mom will forget each other ever existed and you'll forget about Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana and Jude. You won't even remember who they are."

Lena's eyes instantly fill with tears. The thought of not having Stef as her wife and Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana and Jude as her kids was too unbearable to even fathom. This needed to be fixed. But how?

_**Meanwhile…**_

Callie starts to lower the window as she continues screaming, "HELP! I'm being kidnapped! Somebody help me!"

"Callie! Stop! I'm not kidnapping you!" Stef raises the window from the button in the front seat and locks the window.

"You're taking me against my will! I'd say that qualifies as kidnapping you psycho!"

"Okay! That's enough with the insults young lady!"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with! My dad is a very powerful man and he has very powerful friends in very high places. So, if I were you I would let me go!"

"Please, Callie, I'm not the least bit scared of Robert."

"Why are you doing this!? Is it money? Is that what you want?"

"Callie, not everything is about money!"

"What are you smoking!? I'm rich!"

Stef turns to Jude. "Jude, would you please try to get through to your big headed sister? I've never used physical violence against any of my children, but I'm really afraid that that's about to change!"

Jude turns to Callie. "Callie, I swear Stef isn't going to hurt you. She's our mom. She would never hurt you. She loves you."

"Oh my God! She must have brainwashed you or something! Jude, Colleen is our mom!"

"Yeah, but so is Stef!"

"What is the matter with you!?"

"Callie, you have to try really hard to remember. Mom died in a car crash when you were ten and I was six. Dad was driving under the influence so he went to jail. We ended up in foster care for six years until we were adopted by Stef and Lena."

Callie remains quiet for a moment before reaching into her pocket for her phone. She starts dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" Stef questions.

"Calling my father!"

"No! Jude, stop her!"

Callie presses the send button and puts the phone up to her ear.

"Callie, stop!" Jude exclaims as he climbs into the back seat.

"No!"

"Give me the phone Callie!"

"No! Hello? Dad! I'm being kidnapped! Get the police and track my phone! Hurry! Hurry!"

Jude starts to fight Callie for the phone. He grabs onto it and tries to pull it out of her hands.

"Give me the phone Callie!"

"Let go Jude!"

"You let go!"

"Make me!"

"I'll spit at you if you don't let go!"

Stef looks back at Jude in slight amusement. Callie makes a shocked expression and squints her eyes at Jude. "You wouldn't dare!"

Jude starts to collect spit in his mouth and make a hocking noise.

"Jude! Don't even think about it!"

"I'm going to do it Callie! If you don't let go of the phone, I'm going to spit at you!"

Callie looks very conflicted as she looks between her phone and Jude. Jude opens his mouth to show her his spit.

"Ugh, fine take it you disgusting little boy!"

Callie lets go of the phone and gives it to Jude. Jude lowers the window on the other door and drops the phone out of the window.

"Oh my God! Do you have any idea how much that phone cost!?"

"Don't worry love. I'm sure your dad will buy you a new one. He can afford it," Stef smirks.

"Where are you taking me!?"

Stef parks the car in the driveway to the house she lives in with Mike and Brandon. "My house, well the house I live in here."

Stef turns off the car and turns to face Callie. "Okay, we're going to go inside for the time being while I try to figure out how to find Lena and the twins and while I try to figure out a way to get through to you. I'm not going to touch you or anything. You don't even have to talk to me. You just have to get in the house. Got it?"

"Fine," Callie answers shortly.

Stef gets out of the car and lets Jude out from the back first. Callie slides over and gets out of the car. Stef shuts the door as Jude and Callie start to walk up the driveway. Callie suddenly runs through a bed of flowers and into the grass in front of the house.

"Callie!" Stef yells as she starts to run after her. Jude follows after her.

"HELP! HELP!" Callie yells as she continues running through the neighborhood.

"Callie, stop!" Stef yells as she gets closer and closer to Callie.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Stef lunges forward and tackles Callie to the ground. Jude doesn't stop quickly enough so he trips forward right on top of Stef and Callie.

"Ouch! My ankle! Get off of me!"

Jude stands up, while Stef moves far away enough from Callie so that she can look over Callie's ankle. Callie tries to back away from Stef from on the ground.

"Callie, love, can I please see your ankle? I need to make sure it's not broken."

"What do you care? If it's broken it's your fault," Callie states quietly as she starts to tear up. "I just want to go home."

Stef sighs in sympathy. "Callie, I swear that's all I want too. I'm not trying to hurt you. I just need you to listen to me and hopefully understand what I'm trying to tell you. What Jude is trying to tell you."

Callie sniffles as she looks down at her ankle. "Do you think it's broken? Because if it is I'm like so screwed. Junior prom is in like less than a month. I'll look like a freak if I have to wear an ugly cast on my ankle," Callie asks Stef in tears.

Stef looks shocked at Callie's statement for a moment before looking down at Callie's ankle. "I don't think so, love. I think it may just be sprained. Let's get you back to the house and get some ice on it. Can we do that?"

Callie thinks for a moment. She didn't necessarily trust Stef, but for some reason she knew that she was telling the truth. She wouldn't hurt her. At least not intentionally. "Okay, I'll go back to your house."

**So, Stef's getting through to Callie little by little. Baby steps. Just a little teaser for next chapter…we see Brandon again. Frankie explains what Lena has to do to get back to her world, but something out of Lena's hands may stop her from getting back to Stef on time. **

**All comments and ideas are always welcome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. Every single one is greatly appreciated! Second Monday without a new episode of the Fosters. I'm going back to season 1 episode 1 and 2 tonight. It's so awesome to look back on older episodes and compare where they are now. It's the only thing that will get me through this hiatus without going nuts :/ lol **

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

With the help of Jude and Stef, Callie was now standing outside of the house. Stef was now in the process of trying to determine which of the keys on her ring of keys belonged to the front door. Callie, now leaning on just Jude, was beginning to grow impatient. "Is this even your house?" Callie questions Stef.

"Yes, this is my house. I'm just having a hard time figuring out which key it is," Stef answers back while trying the next key.

"I would think you would know which key opens your own house. I mean if it is in fact your house."

"Callie, I said it's my house, so it's my house."

"Oh, yeah right. I forgot; you're my mother. Well, one of my mothers and there's no possible way that you would lie to your own daughter. Right MOM?" Callie answers back sarcastically with a smile, emphasizing the word mom.

Stef stops trying the current key to turn around and glare at Callie in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. Am I annoying you MOM?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, you are."

"Good! Because frankly I'm annoyed too! I should be getting ready to go to second period statistics. But no, instead I'm a phoneless cripple standing outside of a house that supposedly belongs to some crazy stranger who claims to be my mother in some other dimension! This day has been hell!"

Stef turns back to the door and tries the next key. "You're telling me," Stef replies in a sarcastic tone as she finally unlocks the front door. She then turns back to Callie and Jude to help Callie into the house. Callie places her left arm over Stef's shoulder and slowly limps into the house. "Easy, Love. Don't put too much weight onto it," Stef warns Callie as she closes the door shut behind her.

Callie looks at Stef strangely. Stef notices and stops for a moment. "What now?" Stef asks.

"Nothing, it's just, you keep calling me that; Love."

"Well, I know you don't remember but I always call you Love," Stef responds with a smile as they start walking again.

"Yeah, moms have a lot of pet names for us," Jude comments.

Callie sighs, "None of this makes sense."

"I completely agree with you on that one Love," Stef states as they get to the kitchen.

Callie smiles briefly at the nickname. She still didn't remember Stef, but something about the nickname felt very familiar. If she was being honest, she actually liked the pet name Stef had for her. Robert and Jill definitely never used pet names on her or Sophia.

Stef pulls out a chair and helps Callie sit down. Stef walks over to the refrigerator and opens the freezer. "I hope we have ice."

"We? Who else lives here?" Callie questions.

Before Stef can answer, she hears noises coming from upstairs. She immediately closes the freezer and rushed towards the stairs. Brandon was at school and Mike was working. Who else could possibly be in the house? "Guys, stay here! I'm going to check and see who's here."

"Maybe it's the actual people who live here," Callie replies with a smirk.

Stef starts up the stairs slowly, but stops when she hears the person walking toward the stairs. Seconds later, Brandon appears at the top of the stairs. "Brandon! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Stef asks, ignoring Brandon's question.

Brandon shrugs as he starts down the stairs and passes Stef on the way down.

"Brandon, I asked you a question young man!"

"Yes, one you should already know the answer to. I'm skipping, again. Who cares?" Brandon stops when he sees Callie and Jude. "Who are they?" Brandon asks Stef as she reenters the kitchen.

"This is Callie and Jude. They're… sort of helping me with an investigation. It's a long story."

Brandon shoots Callie a smile as he walks over and puts his hand out to her. "Hi, Callie. It's nice to meet you. I'm Brandon, but you can call me B."

Callie smiles flirtatiously at Brandon as she shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you too, B."

Brandon keeps Callie's hand in his. "So, are all those things I hear about private school girls true?"

"I don't know, it depends on what you've heard," Callie replies flirtatiously.

"Just that they can be on the wild side."

"Now that would depend on what qualifies as wild to you."

"Maybe you can show me sometime. Could I have your number?"

"Well, I can give you my number, but it's not going to be very useful until I get a new phone."

"That's okay. I'd wait forever for you."

Callie and Brandon smile intensely at one another, hands still locked together.

Stef and Jude look at each other in amazement. "I guess some things haven't changed," Jude comments.

Stef walks over to Brandon and Callie and separates their hands. "That's enough! Brandon, go sit down over there!"

"Mom, I'm talking to Callie!"

"You can talk to her from over there. Besides, Callie's off limits to you!"

Brandon sits down in the chair opposite of Callie.

"Anyway, don't you have a boyfriend Callie?" Jude asks as he sits down at the table as well.

"Who, Chris? No! Chris and I are more of a no strings attached kind of deal. Even though he likes to make it seem like it's more than that. But, in reality we're just friends with benefits. I have a lot of those actually."

"Oh, you're that type of girl. I can definitely wait for you," Brandon comments with a smile.

"Brandon, there will be no waiting for anything with Callie. Off limits! Do you hear me; the both of you are off limits to one another!"

"Mom, what's your deal!? Why do you suddenly care what I do?" Brandon asks with an attitude.

"Brandon, you're my son! Of course I care what you do!"

"He's your son? Oh, wait does that make him my imaginary brother?" Callie asks from across the table.

"And shut it!" Stef exclaims to a smirking Callie. Stef turns back to Brandon. "Brandon, why would you think that I don't care what you do?"

"Because you never do! You or dad!"

"Brandon, that's ridiculous. Of course your dad and I care what you do. You're our son and we love you."

"You guys don't even love each other, let alone me! You regret me!"

Stef is taken back by Brandon's statement. Brandon was one of the best things that ever happened to her. Even after everything went downhill with Mike she never regretted their marriage. If she and Mike didn't get together she never would have had Brandon.

Stef sits down next to Brandon. "Baby, I don't regret you. I could never regret you. You mean the world to me."

"Why wouldn't you regret me? If you didn't have me you and dad wouldn't feel obligated to stay in a loveless marriage. I'm the only reason you two still pretend to care about each other."

"Brandon, I do care about your father. Am I in love with him anymore? No. But, that's because of me, not him. I love your father; not in a husband sort of way but he's always going to have a special place in my heart, no matter what. You know why?"

Brandon stays quiet for a moment. "Why?"

"Because he gave me you. I know that deep down you don't want to rebel and fight with me, but you do it because you're hurting. And I am so sorry for being a part of that hurt baby. The truth is your dad and I should have called it quits a long time ago. But, regardless of how your dad and I feel about each other, nothing could ever change the way that we feel about you. Your dad and I love you so much."

Brandon smiles tearfully at Stef. "I love you too mom." _Brandon's still the same sweet boy. He's just been hurt by being in a family that didn't have much love in it. Being a part of a family that is full of so much love really had an impact on how he turned out. He felt the love and encouragement he needed to pursue his hopes and dreams. _

Stef smiles at Brandon as she places her hand over his and lightly squeezes it. Brandon closes his eyes as everything around him starts to go hazy. Jude recognizes the look on his face. "Mom, I think he's remembering too."

"Remembering what?" Callie asks curiously.

Brandon opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings. "What's going on?"

Stef sighs in relief. "It's a very long story B."

Brandon stares at Callie in confusion. "What happened to your hair and your face? And why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit? I'm pretty Halloween isn't for another few months, Cal."

"Well, screw you Brandon! Good luck getting my number now!" Callie exclaims as she crosses her arms onto her chest.

Brandon looks between Jude and Stef in confusion.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Okay, how do we fix this?" Lena asks Frankie.

"Well, we don't fix anything. This is up to you and mom. You both have to find your way back to each other before it's too late."

"But, how? I don't even know where to start?"

"You've already started. You're on your way back to San Diego. Until you get there, there's really not much you can do."

"Why does this have to be so difficult? Why did I have to end up in Puerto Rico?"

"Momma, calm down. Mom knows what's going on too. You're not alone in this. That's the point of this whole thing. For you two to rely on each other. Trust that you're both doing what you have to in order to get back to each other."

"But, why can't we just talk to each other? That way we both know what the plan is."

"Any idea what her phone number is?"

"No, but can't you tell me?"

"I don't know it. And even if I did I'm not allowed to give it to you."

"Why not? Are we not allowed contact with each other?"

"I'm only here as a messenger. You guys have to find your own ways to contact each other."

"How on Earth am I going to do that?"

"You'll figure it out. The love you two share is worth fighting for momma. Our family depends on it."

Lena takes Frankie in. "This is so unreal. I can't believe I'm really talking to you. I dreamed of what you would look like. What you would be like."

"I'm real momma and even though I'm not physically with you guys in the real world, I'm always there. That's how I know how much love our family has. You guys have been through so much and you continue to love each other through it. No matter what struggles you experience, nothing can change how much you guys love each other."

Lena smiles softly at Frankie, but is interrupted by the sound of the loud speaker on the plane. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. Unfortunately, we'll be making an early landing at Philadelphia International Airport. There's no reason to be alarmed, but there's been a slight change in the itinerary. After landing at PHL we'll be moving you over to a connecting flight which will be departing at approximately 12:25PM. We apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you."

Lena looks at Frankie in worry. "No, no, no! I don't have time for that!"

"Momma, relax. It's about a six hour flight from Philadelphia to California. That still gives you about six hours to spare. You'll make it," Frankie assures Lena.

_What if I don't? What if Stef and I don't find our way back to each other in time? What if I lose my family forever?_

**I'll hopefully be updating again in the next two days. I'm currently working on a chapter for GEM so I should be posting that tonight as well. Just a preview for the next chapter, Stef gets a lead on the twins, Lena and Frankie land at PHL, and Brandon tries to remind Callie of what being a part of the Adams Fosters means to her. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! Make sure you read the note at the end of the chapter. You'll get a small glimpse into what's going to happen next. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

Callie is lying on the couch in the living room. She has a bag of ice applied to her ankle.

Brandon, Jude, and Stef are talking in the kitchen. "So, Grandpa's alive?" Brandon asks Stef.

"Yes, well sort of. He's alive for now I guess," Stef responds.

"But, he'll stay alive if you and momma don't find each other in time?" Jude asks.

"Yes, he will. But, we'll also be stuck in this world where we don't remember each other."

"And I'm basically a step away from juvy," Brandon comments.

"Yeah, so far in this world you've all been very out of character. I don't even want to imagine what's going on with the twins."

"Speaking of the twins, how are you planning on finding them?" Brandon asks.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about ways to find them while trying to get through to Callie. I guess I could try doing a search at the station, but there's no guarantee I'll find anything on them, plus I never really called out sick so it might be a little weird if I just show up to run a background check on some kids that no one remembers are mine."

"What about social media?" Brandon suggests.

"What do you mean? Send out like a mass tweet to everyone that if you know Mariana or Jesus let us know?" Jude asks.

"No, but hopefully at least one of them is still on Facebook, Twitter or Instagram and somehow we can get a clue as to where they live or where they go to school," Brandon states.

Stef thinks for a moment. "That's actually a really good idea B. Do you think you could sign on and try to find either of them?"

"Yeah, no problem." Brandon takes out his phone and starts to search through Facebook for Mariana or Jesus in the San Diego area. "I guess use Gutiérrez as the last name?" Brandon asks Stef.

"Yeah, that was their name before we adopted them so hopefully that's still the case."

"Well, Callie's name is different now. She's Callie Quinn, not Callie Jacob," Jude mentions.

"Yeah, talk about out of character! She's like a whole new Callie. She's worse than some of the girls at school. The real Callie would never dress or act like that," Brandon says as he looks up from his phone.

"The real Callie lost her mom at ten and had to grow up a lot faster than she should have. Obviously this Callie gets to be a bit more carefree. She has fewer problems to deal with," Stef sighs.

"Yeah, the biggest problems this Callie has is having perfect grades and making sure guys are constantly after her," Jude rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, this Callie does seem to be a bit more," Stef pauses to think of the right word to describe Callie's behavior towards boys without insulting her daughter too much. "I guess I'd use the word, loose."

Jude and Brandon nod their heads in agreement. Brandon looks back down to his phone and starts scrolling through search results for Mariana Gutiérrez. He looks closely at the third result on the page. Brandon starts to smirk at the picture as he clicks on it to go to her page.

Stef notices his smirk. "What? What is it?"

"I found Mariana's page," Brandon answers. "At least I think this is her." Brandon turns the phone to Stef and Jude and shows them her profile picture. Mariana is wearing big round glasses and has her hair pulled up in a simple pony tail.

"Apparently, the Mariana in this world doesn't have as much of a fashion sense," Jude jokes.

"Jude, leave your sister alone. I think she looks cute," Stef states sympathetically.

"You do?" Brandon questions with a raised eyebrow.

Stef tries to remain serious, but then sighs, "No! That is not my Mariana! My Mariana is feisty and wouldn't ever be caught wearing glasses like those. Not even at home. There's a reason we call her Miss Thing!"

"Relax, mom. It's not really Mariana. We'll just find her and convince her that she's a fashion obsessed dancer that also moonlights as a member of the S.T.E.M. team on the side" Brandon jokes.

"Seriously, Brandon, is there anything on her page that can help us find her?"

"Yeah, actually. She should probably modify her privacy settings. Anyone can find her. She goes to San Ysidro High School."

Stef looks at her watch. "Okay, it's just about lunch time now so maybe we can go down there and run into them or I can try and play the cop act again and get them called down to the office."

"What about Callie?" Jude asks.

"She's coming with us. I still don't trust her to stay put."

Stef, Brandon, and Jude go back into the living room.

"Finally! What were you guys talking about in there!? Me?"

"Jeez, you're so conceited. Not everything is about you Cal," Brandon states.

"Don't call me Cal! My name is Callie! You don't get to call me Cal!"

"Fine! Not everything is about you Princess CALLIE!" Brandon jokes.

Callie rolls her eyes and lets out a frustrated yell. "You are such an ass!"

"There we go! You're starting to sound like your old self."

"Oh my God. You're all insane!"

"Alright, that's enough. We have to go to San Ysidro. We'll help you to the car," Stef states as she comes closer to Callie.

"Um, no!"

"Um, yes."

"I am not going to San Ysidro!"

"And why not?"

"It's dangerous! San Ysidro is like, the ghetto. People there are so shady and…poor."

"Hey! You know we used to live there!" Jude comments.

"Yeah, right! There is no way I'd ever be caught in San Ysidro!"

"You'll be caught there today. Let's go."

"I'm injured!"

"We'll help you get to the car. You'll be fine. Come on. The sooner we fix all of this, the sooner we go back to normal, where you won't be injured anymore," Stef tries to reason with Callie.

"Or I can just carry you Princess Callie," Brandon jokes as he goes over to Callie and lifts her effortlessly off of the couch.

"Hey! Put me down! I hate being carried!"

"Relax, Callie. We don't have time to argue. We have to get to the twins and… ahhhh!" Brandon yells in pain as he drops Callie onto the floor.

"Ahh, son of a bitch! You bit me?"

"You dropped me!"

"I cannot believe you just bit me!"

"I told you to put me down!"

"I think I might be bleeding," Brandon states astonishingly.

"Good!"

"Okay, guys that's enough! Callie, are you okay?" Stef asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. Other than the fact that now not only does my ankle hurt, but my ass does too!"

"Is she fine? She bit me!"

"Because you wouldn't let me go! I'm not some damsel in distress! I don't need you to carry me! You don't even know me!"

"Yes I do! You're my sister and my best friend! Callie you gave up so much to be adopted by moms. You fought so hard to be a part of this family. You love being an Adam Fosters so much! There's no way that you can't remember that. I can see that deep down I know you know what we're saying is true. You just have to stop being so stubborn and see it too," Brandon finishes with a smile at Callie.

Callie, however, just rolls her eyes.

Stef sighs in response. "Alright, guys we have to go."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Lena and Frankie step into the airport.

"Okay, we have to get to the plane!"

"Momma, calm down. We still have 25 minutes before departure."

"No! I don't want to risk missing this plane!"

"You won't! Just calm down! You're starting to make me nervous, and I'm usually very calm through all of these crises you guys seem to have."

"Frankie, can we please just hurry and get to the plane."

"They're not even boarding yet. You can relax and take a breather. The most you can do is wait right now."

Lena suddenly has a thought. "No, that's not the most I can do! I have a phone and we live in the era of technology. I should be able to get in contact with either Stef or one of the kids. I just have to find them."

"Well, technically. But do you even know how to use social media momma?" Frankie jokes.

"I'm a vice principal at a school. Of course I know how to use social media!"

Lena pulls her phone out and searches for Facebook on the web.

"Do you even have a Facebook account?"

"Yes, I have one to monitor what the kids post on their profiles."

Lena signs on to her Facebook. "Okay, Stef doesn't do social media, so there's no chance of finding her on here. But, all of the kids do and I'm assuming they still would. I don't know which kids Stef has found yet, but regardless Brandon has to be with her. He's the only one that started out with Stef."

"Makes sense, he wouldn't be born without her," Frankie comments.

"Are you trying to be funny? Because this isn't funny. This is serious."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm just stating the obvious."

"It's kind of ironic. You sound more like Stef than me."

Frankie smiles as Lena searches Brandon Foster in San Diego. Lena scrolls down and gets wide-eyed when she finds a picture of Brandon with a joint in his mouth as his profile picture. "I think I'm starting to understand that part about Brandon being a delinquent."

**So, obviously social media is helping out the Adams Fosters a lot this chapter. I figured we do live in the age of technology where you can pretty much find anyone if they have a facebook, twitter or Instagram. Why not use it to their advantage?**

**Okay, I promise I am going to update GEM tomorrow. Already half way done with the chapter. I just have a lot going on with school, piano, acting, etc. I'm already half way done with my homework so I should be able to finish the chapter. **

**Until then, here's an idea of what's happening next chapter. Lena and Stef may finally make contact. Stef finds Mariana at San Ysidro High School, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she's found Jesus too. Also, someone goes missing… **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stef is driving to San Ysidro High School. Brandon is sitting in the front seat looking at his phone. Callie is sitting in the backseat with Jude.

Brandon chuckles at something he sees on his phone.

"What's so funny?" Stef asks.

"Just this picture of Mariana. The real Mariana would be mortified if she saw what she was wearing," Brandon laughs.

"Brandon, stop making fun of your sister. Unless you want me to start making jokes about the other version of you I had to endure."

"Hey, I think the other version of me sounds bad ass."

"Yeah, you were bad alright," Stef agrees. "I definitely like the real you a lot better. I like the real versions of all of you a lot better." Stef smiles at Jude and Callie in the rearview mirror. Jude returns the smile, but Callie rolls her eyes as she looks out the window.

Stef sighs as she looks back at the road. _How on Earth am I supposed to get through to her? I don't get why it's so hard to convince Callie when it was so easy to convince Jude and Brandon. Maybe getting to know the Callie from this world will help me figure out how to get through to this Callie. _"So, Callie, Colleen told me you're trying to get into an Ivy League college. I take it you must be quite the student."

"Yeah, I guess," Callie responds shortly.

"What's your favorite subject?" Stef asks.

Callie sighs as she looks away from the window and back at Stef. "If I had to choose, it'd have to be between English and History."

"Why English and History?" Brandon asks.

"If you must know, it's because English and History aren't so straightforward. Both subjects can be open to interpretation. With Math and Science, everything has a definite answer. I like that English and History can be more personal."

"Wow, this Callie is so much more profound," Brandon jokes.

"Brandon," Stef warns. "So, what are you planning to major in?"

"Prelaw," Callie answers quickly.

"You want to be a lawyer?" Stef asks intrigued.

"Yeah"

"Let me guess, in corporate law?" Brandon asks.

"No, criminal law, actually. Corporate law is boring. Criminal law actually makes a difference. I want to be a prosecutor," Callie answers with an attitude.

Stef looks at Callie in the rearview mirror intrigued by Callie's career choice. _I wonder just how different this Callie is from the real Callie. Obviously my Callie doesn't act so arrogant and she definitely isn't so dramatic, but I wonder if the real Callie has the same ambitions. Maybe there are some similarities between the two. It would make sense that Callie would want to be a prosecutor, especially after she's had to deal with so many criminals in past foster homes. It would make sense that she wants to make a difference like that. _

"So, which Ivy League school are you trying to go to?" Brandon asks.

"I have to go to Yale," Callie answers emotionless.

"Have to?" Jude questions.

"Yeah, my great-grandfather went to Yale. My grandfather went to Yale. My father went to Yale. I think even my mom went to Yale."

"Mom?" Jude questions.

"Not our mom. Jill, my step-mother."

"You call Jill mom?" Jude asks in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. She's my mom too. I grew up with her."

Jude looks out of the window, clearly bothered by Callie's response. Jude didn't even recognize this version of his sister. It was like she didn't even care about him or Colleen. The real Callie would do anything for her family. This Callie couldn't even recognize her own brother on the street.

Stef sees Jude's change in his demeanor. "Are you okay Jude?"

Jude turns to Callie emotionless. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

Callie looks taken back by Jude's statement. "Jude, what do you mean?"

"Jude, sweetheart, she's not the Callie you know. You have to remember that," Stef reassures Jude.

Callie looks between Stef and Jude and rolls her eyes as she looks out of her window again.

Jude sighs and looks out of his window. Right now more than anything, he just wanted his sister back.

"Um, I just got a friend request from momma," Brandon suddenly announces.

"Well, accept it! Accept it!" Stef answers back quickly.

Brandon accepts the friend request and quickly sends her a message. 'Momma?'

'Brandon! Thank God! I wasn't sure if you would be you! Are you with mom!? Have you heard from the twins or Callie and Jude?'

"Momma's definitely normal," Brandon says as he types a response. 'Yeah, I'm with mom, Callie and Jude. Jude remembers everything, but Callie's still cracked. Mom's working on her. We're on our way to the twins' school.'

'That's great! I'll be in San Diego around 6PM. I'm on my way back from Puerto Rico right now.'

Brandon looks puzzled by Lena's message. "Momma's on her way back from Puerto Rico," Brandon states quizzically.

"Puerto Rico?" Stef questions curiously.

"That's what she said," Brandon states as he gets another message from Lena. 'I have to go. Frankie and I are boarding now. I'll try to message you on the flight. Tell mom that I love her and I'll see you guys soon.'

"Her and…" Brandon stops for a moment when he realizes who Lena said she was with. "Momma said she and Frankie are boarding the plane now and she'll be in touch. She said she loves you and she'll see us all soon."

"Tell her we love her too… wait did you say Frankie?" Stef asks incredulously.

"That's what she said," Brandon responds looking at Stef with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my God! This place is like a warzone! The people out there look so creepy and disgusting. Are we even safe to get out of the car!?" Callie asks from the backseat.

Stef glares at Callie. Callie glares back at Stef with her arms crossed. Stef looks back to Brandon. "To be honest, that wouldn't be the craziest thing I've heard today," Stef states as she parks in the parking lot of San Ysidro High School. "Okay, you guys stay here. I'm going to go to the office and have Mariana and Jesus called down."

"You're leaving us here alone?" Callie asks in shock.

"I'll be right back. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes. Just stay here and don't make eye contact with anyone outside, love. They might attack you!" Stef jokes as she gets out of the car and closes the door.

_**Inside the School…**_

Stef walks into the main office. "Hi, I'm Officer Foster. I need to speak with Mariana and Jesus Gutiérrez about an ongoing investigation."

"I can get you Mariana Gutiérrez, but Jesus Gutiérrez hasn't been to school in weeks. He's close to getting expelled for the amount of times he's skipped school."

_Great, it sounds like another one of my kids is a delinquent. _

"Mariana is heading to lunch now. The students eat outside. If you'd like you can head out there and speak with her there."

"Okay, thank you."

_**Meanwhile, outside…**_

Brandon, Callie and Jude are sitting silently in the car. Jude looks out of his window and can see students coming outside for lunch. He looks closer when he sees a girl that looks like Mariana sit down at a table by herself. "Guys, I think that's Mariana," Jude announces.

Brandon looks in the direction Jude is looking. "Yeah, that's definitely her."

"Should we go get her?" Jude asks.

"Um, hello? Did you not hear what Stef said? She said to stay in the car and not make eye contact with anyone or they might attack us," Callie states seriously.

"She was joking Callie," Brandon states obviously.

"About staying in the car?" Callie asks.

"No, about getting attacked!"

"Have you seen this neighborhood? It's definitely a possibility," Callie comments.

"Alright, you stay in the car, safe from the hoodlums. Jude and I are going to go get our sister back so we can all go home where things actually make sense."

"Fine, get yourselves beat up."

Brandon rolls his eyes as he and Jude get out of the car and shut the doors.

Brandon and Jude slowly approach Mariana, who is eating a sandwich while reading out of her textbook. She is wearing her big glasses and a pair of sweatpants with an oversized t-shirt. She also has a cardigan on top of that.

"Hi," Jude greets Mariana quietly with a smile.

"Hi?" Mariana responds.

"Um, do you mind if we sit here?" Brandon asks.

"Sure?" Mariana turns back to her book.

"What's your name?" Brandon tries to strike up a conversation.

"Mariana," Mariana answers back quietly before looking back at her book.

Brandon and Jude look at each other, lost at what to say next.

"Maybe we should just wait for mom to talk to her?" Jude whispers to Brandon.

"Maybe, I'll text her that we found Mariana outside." Brandon goes into his pocket but realizes he left his phone in the car. "I left my phone in the car. I'll be right back."

Brandon gets up from the table and heads back to the car. When he gets to the car he opens the passenger side door to get his phone, but quickly notices that the car is empty. "Callie?" Brandon looks around the back of the car and then quickly looks around outside of the car, but Callie is nowhere to be found. "Callie!?" Brandon yells a little louder. Brandon looks around the front of the car and notices that his phone is also missing. Brandon closes the passenger door and runs back to Jude and Mariana. "Callie's gone!" Brandon yells, startling Mariana and Jude.

"What do you mean Callie's gone!?" Stef yells as she approaches the table.

**So, Callie's missing. Don't worry, Stef will track her down. Unfortunately, she might run into some trouble before Stef finds her. But, the real Callie and Mariana will be making an appearance soon. Only one we're missing now is Jesus. **

**I'll probably update GEM by tomorrow or Wednesday and then work on getting another chapter for this story up. This story is probably going to last up to 15-20 chapters. But, I've got another story idea I've been thinking about starting so look out for that to be going up soon. As always all feedback is greatly appreciated :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Brandon! What do you mean Callie's gone!?" Stef asks urgently.

"I mean that she's gone! I went back to the car and she was gone!"

"Why did you leave the car!? And why would you leave her alone!? You knew she was a flight risk!"

"She's got a sprained ankle! I didn't think she could leave on her own, let alone would considering she's afraid some random hoodlum is going to attack her or a hobo might spit on her!"

"But, she's right Brandon!"

"About a hobo spitting on her?" Brandon asks surprised.

"No, Brandon! This is a horrible area and there are horrible people out there that could attack her. And now she's out there all alone!"

"Guys!" Jude interrupts Stef and Brandon's argument. "Callie couldn't have gotten far. We just have to find her."

"She took my phone!" Brandon blurted out.

"Who cares? It's not even your real phone," Jude states obviously.

"No, that's not it Jude. We can track her," Stef rationalizes.

Stef brings up the find my phone app and starts locating Callie.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to head to class early," Mariana states quietly as she tries to sneak away.

"No, wait!" Stef stops Mariana and noticeably startles her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I was actually looking for you and your brother."

"Jesus? Why?" Mariana questions.

"I need to talk to you two about some things. Do you know where he is right now?"

"Look, no offense, but I don't even know who you are."

"I'm sorry. I'm Stef, I'm a police officer."

Mariana's eyes go wide at Stef's revelation. She quickly gets more nervous than she already appeared to be. "I can't talk to you. I'm sorry." Mariana tries to walk away, but Stef stops her.

"Hold on, you're not in any trouble. Neither of you are."

"Is Ana?" Mariana asks back afraid of what the answer might be.

"No, none of you are in trouble. I just want to help you, in a sense."

"Help us with what?"

Stef's phone alerts her that Callie has been located. She looks at the phone and sees that she's already gotten ten minutes away from them. "She must have caught a bus or hitched a ride with someone. There's no way Callie could get that far with a sprained ankle."

"Would she really be dumb enough to hitch a ride with someone?" Brandon asks.

"Our Callie wouldn't, but maybe this Callie would. She was really desperate to get away from us. She may have been desperate enough to ask someone for a ride."

"Hey, Jesus isn't here. So can we maybe do this later?"

Stef sets her focus back on Mariana. _What do I do here? Callie could be with someone that could hurt her. I really have to find Callie, but I have to try to get through to Mariana. I feel like I'm being forced to choose between two of my kids. Okay, maybe Mariana will be easy to convince like Brandon and Jude were. _"Where is Jesus exactly?"

"He's sick," Mariana answers quickly.

"He must get sick a lot then. The woman in the main office said he's been absent quite a lot. Almost to the point of getting expelled."

Mariana looks down guiltily.

"Mariana, I meant what I said. You and Jesus aren't in any trouble. It's just really important that I find him. Can you please tell me where he is?" Mariana looks up at Stef and makes eye contact with her soft pleading eyes. "Please?" Stef pleads with a smile.

"He's at work," Mariana answers back after a brief hesitation.

"At work? How could he be at work? He's barely even old enough to work. He should be in school."

"He has a full-time job at a car repair shop. We know the owner from our neighborhood so he lets Jesus work there under the table."

"What about school?"

"Jesus plans to drop out. He said it's better that he works at the car shop, rather than go to school. He can't make as much money part-time after school."

"What does Jesus need the money for?"

Mariana looks baffled at Stef's question. "To live. He doesn't make much, but it's enough to make sure we have at least some food on the table and a roof over our heads."

"What about Ana?"

"Ana can't hold down a job and even when she is employed she usually spends all of her money on drugs."

Stef stays quiet, letting everything sink in. _They've had a horrible life. Jesus can't even go to school. He has to work a full-time job at fifteen to support his mother and sister. Mariana seems like the Mariana I met at the police station when they first came into our lives. She never had the chance to grow into her personality. She never felt safe to. Who knows what else they have experienced while living with Ana?_

"Look, I don't know why you're looking for me and Jesus, but we really don't want to end up in foster care again, so…"

"You were in foster care?" Stef interrupts.

"Briefly, but Ana got sober so she got custody rights back. It was horrible, being in foster care. That's why Jesus is trying to make sure the rent gets paid and we at least look like we're taken care of."

"But, you should be the ones being taken care of; not taking care of yourselves. Sit down, sweets." Stef hands Brandon her phone as Mariana sits down at the table. "Brandon, can you please keep checking to see how far away Callie is?"

"Yeah, of course," Brandon replies as he takes the phone from his mom.

Stef sits down next to Mariana at the table and takes her hand. Surprisingly, Mariana doesn't pull away. "Mariana, I know you don't know who I am and you really don't have any reason to trust me, but I need you to hear me out. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Mariana responds softly.

_My Mariana has issues with abandonment. She's always afraid that the people she loves and trusts will walk out on her. I have to convince her that she's not alone. She has a family. She has us._ "Sweets, I'm sure Jesus has done a great job taking care of you. He really loves you and would do anything for you, but what about him? Don't you think you both deserve to have parents that love and care for you? Don't you think you two deserve to not have to live in constant fear of being evicted or not having enough food on the table? Don't you think you two should have the time to be kids, before you have to be adults?"

"Well, yeah, but we don't have a choice in the matter. Ana's not going to take care of us, so we have to take care of ourselves. That's why I try to do so well in school. I want to go to college and pay Jesus back for everything that he's done for us."

"What if you could pay him back in a different way? What if you could get a better life for the two of you?"

"How could I do that?"

"By believing that you are worth staying for. I know you may feel like if you show others who you are they might leave you or not accept you. But, you have to realize that you don't have to be afraid to show the world what you're made of. You don't have to be so quiet. Not when you have such amazing things that you can contribute to the world. You're an amazing girl Mariana. I see that. You need to see that too," Stef finishes with a gentle squeeze of Mariana's hand.

"Mom, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Callie stopped moving. Wherever she's at now, it seems like she's staying put," Brandon tells Stef.

"Is she still in San Ysidro?" Stef asks as she turns to Brandon.

"Yeah, she's only about fifteen minutes away."

"She has to be with someone. Why would she stay anywhere near San Ysidro if she had the ability to go home?" Stef wonders aloud.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to get home. She's not exactly familiar with the area," Jude adds.

"True, stuck up Callie would never be familiar with such a poor, dangerous area like San Ysidro," Brandon comments.

"Brandon! Callie's not stuck up!" Mariana exclaims, startling Brandon, Jude and Stef.

Everyone looks at Mariana in surprise. "Mariana, is that you?" Jude asks carefully.

"Of course it's me Judicorn! Who else would I be? Brandon, I know you and Callie like to bicker back and forth, but you should at least make sure your insults are accurate! Callie isn't stuck up, anal? Maybe a little, but definitely not stuck up."

Stef sighs in relief as she pulls Mariana into a tight hug. "There's my Miss Thing."

Mariana returns the hug, but looks confused. "Wait, where are we?"

"We'll explain on the way to get your sister, but right now I need you to try and remember where Jesus works. After we find Callie, we're picking him up."

"Jesus doesn't work! And wait, Callie's missing? She didn't run away again did she?"

"Actually, she did. But she's not herself right now. Neither were you. Everything will start to come back to you. You should remember everything from this alternate world, but it takes time for you to remember. Just make sure you focus on where Jesus works."

Mariana looks to Brandon and Jude. "What's wrong with mom?"

"Come on, we have to go," Stef announces as she gets up from the table.

_**Meanwhile, in a small house in San Ysidro…**_

Callie walks into the living room of a small house. A man closes the front door behind him. Callie looks around the living room with a look of distaste. "How can you live here? My bedroom is like the size of this whole house."

"Gee, thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel special," the man replies with a smirk.

"I'm not here to make you feel special. If you want to feel special, make yourself feel special," Callie replies as she looks around the living room again. Callie spots a baseball bat by the couch. "You play baseball?"

"Oh, that old thing? No that's just for protection."

"Protection? Protection from what?"

"We're not exactly in the best neighborhood. Someone tries to come in here, they're getting whacked!"

_I knew this place was dangerous. So is this guy for that matter. He just admitted he would whack someone. I may not be familiar with street language, I'm pretty sure that means kill. _"So, what did you say your name was again?"

"Vince and you're Callie right?"

"Right, listen Vince. I think I'm just going to call my dad to come pick me up."

"Wait, you just got here. I thought you were looking to have a good time," Vince says as he comes closer to Callie.

"Sorry, I changed my mind. We can totally hang out some other time though," Callie replies as she takes Brandon's phone out.

Vince goes forward and grabs the phone. "Not so fast!"

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Now, you said you needed a ride and that you'd show me a good time in return. I gave you a ride, now I think it's time you put up your end of the deal."

Callie looks at Vince in fear as she looks to the door. Vince starts to walk closer to Callie. "Don't worry, you'll have a good time too," Vince says as he goes forward and pulls open the top of Callie's shirt.

"Stop!" Callie pushes Vince back, but that only angers Vince.

"Hey! You owe me you spoiled brat!" Vince yells as he pushes Callie onto the couch. Callie reacts quickly and kicks Vince back away from her. She jumps up and grabs the bat that was by the couch.

Vince smiles slyly as he says "Put the toy down brat. We both know you're not going to use it. You probably don't even know how to swing a bat you ritzy little tramp."

Callie looks angrily at Vince. Vince goes to grab the bat, but Callie swings it at Vince, making contact with his hand. "Don't call me a tramp you perv!"

Vince yells out in pain and anger as he grabs his hand.

"And for your information, I play field hockey! That's way more intense than swinging a stupid bat!" Callie informs Vince as she stays in fighters stance with the bat held tightly between her closed fists.

Vince looks at Callie maliciously. "YOU JUST MADE A BIG MISTAKE!"

**Trying to update GEM tonight, but we'll see how far I get. I have some homework so I might not get as far as I want. **

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews and feedback! It brings a smile to my face every time I read a new review. I probably look like a weirdo to everyone else when I'm smiling at my phone lol**

**As always if there's anything you really want to see happen, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it into the story. **

**Next chapter: Mariana remembers where Jesus works. That hobo that Brandon mentioned earlier may actually become a problem for Mariana, Brandon and Jude. And finally, Callie's back! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lena and Frankie are sitting quietly on the plane. Frankie looks over at Lena and notices how tense she looks. "You know, flying's not so bad. The chances of dying in a car crash are way higher than dying in an airplane crash so you don't have to be so intense," Frankie tries to assure her mother.

Lena turns to Frankie. "You think I'm tense because I think the plane might crash?"

"Well, you look petrified. Anyone would think so."

"I look petrified because I'm scared to death that I won't make it back to Stef and the kids in time. The plane crashing is the least of my worries! Although, it wouldn't surprise me if the plane did go down, seeing as the universe seems to be throwing me curveballs left and right!"

Frankie turns her head to see an elderly woman staring at them with wide eyes. "She's just a little scared of flying. She gets pretty crazy when she flies. No worries," Frankie smiles at the woman and then turns back to Lena. "Are you insane? Momma you can't talk like that on an airplane! They've going to thing you're a terrorist of something!"

"Oh, yeah. I wouldn't want the imaginary people in this imaginary world to think that I'm a terrorist!"

"This imaginary world could become permanent if you aren't careful. Do you know what happens if someone hears you making comments about the plane crashing?" Frankie whispers. "They land the plane early and you get further delayed from getting back to mom! Do you want that to happen?"

"Of course not!"

"Then just calm down and stop talking crazy. We're making good timing so stop worrying yourself over nothing. You know, if anything mom is the one with the harder job here. She's responsible for reminding all of my siblings who they are."

"Do you know how that's going? Which of the kids she's found or which ones already have their memory back?"

"How would I know? I've been with you this whole time."

"Well, I don't know. I thought maybe you could sense it or something."

"I might be your guide, but that doesn't entitle me to special powers. I can't just sense what's going on with the others. Why don't you try Facebook to get an update?"

Lena looks at her phone and goes straight to her messages. "Brandon sent me his and Stef's phone number."

"Even better! Give mom a call!"

Lena dials Stef's number.

_**Meanwhile In San Diego…**_

Stef drives up to the location that she tracked Callie to. "Okay, guys. Your sister should be in that house."

"I'm surprised Callie would go anywhere near it. That place looks like a shoebox," Brandon comments.

"Is Callie really that bad?" Mariana questions from the back seat.

"Just wait and see for yourself. She's stuck-up, rude, arrogant. Callie's the definition of a bitch," Brandon responds.

"Brandon! Don't call Callie names!" Stef reprimands Brandon.

"Yeah, you seemed to like her a lot more when you were a bad boy yourself," Jude adds.

"What do you mean?" Mariana questions.

"Mom had to practically pry Callie and Brandon away from each other before he remembered everything," Jude tells Mariana.

"Well, at least some things in this world are still the same," Mariana comments. "Although, I still can't even picture bad boy Brandon."

"Yeah, okay. Take a look in the mirror Mariana," Brandon comments back.

"No! I'm not looking in the mirror until we're back home and I actually look presentable again!"

Stef's phone starts to find. Stef looks at the phone, but doesn't recognize the number. "I wonder who this could be?" Stef wonders out loud.

"Answer it! It's probably momma. I sent her mine and your number."

"Hello?"

_'Stef? Is that you?'_

"Yes, Lena, baby it's me," Stef responds, her voice laced with emotion.

_'God, I miss you so much Stef.'_

"I miss you too Lena. How are you? Where are you? Brandon said you were in Puerto Rico?"

_'I'm on my flight now. We should be in San Diego in about three hours. I'm so scared Stef. What if we can't fix this?'_

"Hey, don't talk like that. We're going to fix this. Three of the kids already remember everything. All I have to do is get through to Callie and find Jesus. You just worry about getting back here. Okay?"

_ 'Okay. I love you Stef.'_

"I love you too Lena."

'_I'll call you when we land.'_

"Oh yeah, Lena, Brandon said Frankie is with you. You didn't mean our Frankie did you"

_'Actually I did. She's my guide. She's pretty great Stef. I can't wait for you to meet her.'_

Stef stays quiet for a moment. Maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad after all. She got to see her dad again, meet Colleen, and now she would get to meet the daughter they lost. "I can't wait either love."

'_I'll see you soon.'_

"Bye, love."

Stef ends the call, just as she notices the shadow at the window of the house. _That's Callie. I can tell that's Callie and she's holding a bat! Dammit! She's in trouble!_ "Guys, stay put," Stef says as she takes her gun out.

"When did you grab your gun?" Brandon asks.

"Before we left for San Ysidro. Just in case I needed it. Stay here!" Stef leaves the car and goes across the street, toward the house.

"Why did mom flip out like that? Do you think something's wrong with Callie?" Jude asks, fear evident in his voice.

Brandon looks out of the window, towards his mom. "I'm sure it's nothing. She's probably just trying to be safe. She doesn't know who Callie's with. I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry Jude," Brandon smiles at Jude.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how bad is Callie?" Mariana asks.

"I'd say at least fifteen. What do you think Jude?" Brandon asks as he turns to Jude. "Jude?"

Jude doesn't respond. He just looks right past Brandon and out of his window.

"Earth to Jude," Brandon tries to get Jude's attention.

"Hobo," Jude states.

"Did you just call me a hobo?" Brandon asks.

"No, hobo. Look!" Jude points to Brandon's window.

Brandon turns back around jumps as he sees a hobo standing right outside of his window.

Brandon lowers the window. "Can I help you?"

The hobo just stares at Brandon for a moment, sizing him up. "Give me your shoes," the hobo states seriously to Brandon.

"What?"

"I said give me your shoes. I'll take your shirt too."

"I'm not going to give you my shoes, or my shirt."

The hobo just stares intently at Brandon before spitting in Brandon's face.

Mariana and Jude look startled at each other.

"What do you know? Callie was right about the hobos," Jude comments from the backseat.

_**Inside of the house…**_

Stef barges in with her gun drawn. "Police! Freeze! Get down on your knees! Get down on your knees now!"

Callie jumps, startled by Stef's appearance. She is still frozen in her spot in fighter's stance with the bat clenched between her fists. She looks over at Stef and is hit with a sudden memory. "_Police! Freeze! Get down on your knees! Get down on your knees now!" Callie runs over to Jude and clutches him to her chest in protection as she looks back at Stef, thankful that she showed up._ Everything gets fuzzy for Callie as she drops the bat and puts her hand up to her head. When Callie opens her eyes back up she looks around in confusion. _What the hell is going on? Who is this guy and why is mom pointing her gun at him? How the hell did I get here?_

"I'm not going to ask you again!"

Vincent puts his hands up and starts getting down on his knees. "Hey! This is my house! She just attacked me!"

Callie drops her mouth in shock. "What!? I did not! I don't even know who you are!"

"She's a liar! She got all flirty with me and asked me for a ride. Then, she asked me to take her back to my place to mess around and when I tried to mess around with her, she attacked me!"

Callie turns back to Stef in shock. "He's lying! Mom, I don't even know who he is or how I even got here! I don't even know where here is!"

Stef gets wide-eyed when she hears Callie call her mom. Not just because it seems like Callie remembers who she is, but also because Callie had yet to start calling Stef and Lena mom and momma. "Did you just call me mom?"

Callie blushes as she realizes her slip of the tongue. "Um, yeah, sorry."

"No, no, no! Don't ever apologize for that Love. You don't know how glad I am that you remember me."

Callie scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. "Why wouldn't I remember you?"

"I'll explain later. Let's just get you out of here." Stef turns back to the guy on the ground. "You, just be glad that I have more important things to do than arrest some pig from another world!"

Callie looks between Vincent and Stef in confusion. "Mom? Are you okay?" Callie asks Stef carefully.

"I'm great Love! Let's go."

Callie goes to walk toward Stef, but stumbles when she puts her weight on her bad ankle. "Ouch! Ow! Ow!" Callie turns to Vincent. "What did you do to my leg?"

"Oh! That was me and Jude Love. Sorry, I forgot."

"What did you and Jude do to my leg?"

"Tackled you to the ground. Come on, I'll explain later. Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Callie is leaning on Stef as they make their way back to the car.

"What the hell am I wearing? I look ridiculous!" Callie tells Stef as they start to walk across the street.

"I completely agree," Stef smirks.

"This isn't funny! I'm wearing a plaid skirt and tie!"

Stef continues to smirk at Callie, trying her best not to laugh.

"I don't understand any of this."

"I'm still having a hard time understanding it myself, love. Are you by any chance starting to remember anything from this world?"

"A little, I guess. I mean what I'm remembering doesn't really make any sense. Like growing up with Robert," Callie recalls with a confused expression. "Oh my god!"

"What!?" Stef stops walking and looks at Callie startled by her outburst.

"I'm a total slut in this world!" Callie whines with a distressed expression.

Stef sighs as she responds, "Yeah, you definitely weren't anything like the real you. Total opposite actually."

"Well, yeah, because in this world I'm a freaking slut!"

"Okay," Stef stops Callie, "let's stop using that word."

"Why? It's the truth! Plus, I caught the snob disease. Not only am I a total slut, but I'm also an arrogant snob! That's two negatives!"

"But, you do look very pretty in this world. I mean look how long and nice your hair is and your makeup is flawless," Stef tells Callie, trying to make her feel better.

"What are you talking about!? I look ridiculous! I'm surprised you even recognized me!"

"Yeah, I did have to do a double take when we saw you in that convertible," Stef recalls as they continue walking down the sidewalk.

"Convertible?"

"Yeah, your rich daddy made sure to give you all of the finer things in life," Stef tells Callie.

"Typical Robert," Callie comments as they approach Stef's car. "Hey, what is going on over there?"

Stef looks where Callie is looking and sees Brandon, Mariana, and Jude arguing with another man.

"I'm not sure"

Stef and Callie get to the car and look confused by the scene in front of them.

"I just want your shoes and your shirt!"

"You can't have my shoes and my shirt!" Brandon yells at the man.

"Why not!?"

"Because they're mine! Why would I give you my shoes and shirt!?"

"Because I want them!"

"Hey! What's going on here!?" Stef interrupts the argument.

"This guy came over to the car and asked Brandon for his shoes and shirt," Mariana informs Stef.

Callie looks at Mariana for a moment, baffled by her appearance. Apparently her sister had a different fashion sense in this world too.

"Okay, sir, you can't have my son's shoes or his shirt," Stef says to the man.

The man glares at Stef before trying to spit at Stef. Stef, however, responds quickly and dodges it. "What the hell is the matter with you!?"

The man then pushes Brandon before taking off running.

"I guess Callie was right about the hobos in this area. Their crazy! Plus he spit on me!" Brandon exclaims.

"What did I say about hobos?" Callie asks curiously.

Now that the hobo was gone Mariana finally noticed Callie. "Callie!? What are you wearing!?" Mariana asks.

Callie gives Mariana a dirty look as she looks her up and down. "Yeah, don't throw rocks in a glass house, sis."

"Wait! You called her sis! You remember!?" Jude asks excited.

"Yeah, buddy, I remember," Callie responds softly with a smile.

Jude instantly pulls Callie into a hug. He was thrilled to have the old Callie back. He really didn't like how the Callie in this world turned out. He couldn't stand the thought of her staying that way forever.

"I'm so sorry about how I was acting. There's no way I would ever not want to spend every second I could with you and mom," Callie says to Jude as they pull out of their hug.

"I know Callie. It wasn't you. I'm just glad you're finally back."

"Me too," Callie smiles at Jude. "Although, I really wish my old clothes was back too."

"Yeah, you look awful," Brandon jokes.

"Well, thank you Mr. I'd wait forever for you! You seemed to like the outfit a couple hours ago!"

"Well, that's because I wasn't myself!"

"Neither was I so you can't hold any of that against me."

"Like the fact that you bit me?" Brandon mumbles.

"Well, you deserved it Brandon!"

"I deserved it!? You could have given me rabies!"

Callie glares at Brandon with a shocked expression, as Stef comes between Callie and Brandon.

"Alright, that's enough you two. We still have to find Jesus and fighting isn't going to get us anywhere."

"We weren't fighting, mom. We were having a discussion," Callie states as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Aww, you called her mom. I don't think you've really done that before, at least not to her face," Mariana says with a huge smile.

Callie starts to turn red with embarrassment. "Oh, be quiet Mariana. We're going through a crisis right now. I mean look at my clothes. Look at your clothes. We look ridiculous!"

"I know, right. That's reminds me, mom, I remember where Jesus works," Mariana tells Stef.

"Great! Everyone in the car! Let's move troops! Mariana you sit up front so you can tell me how to get there."

**Meanwhile at the San Diego Police Department…**

Captain Roberts comes up to Mike's desk. "Mike, you haven't by any chance talked to your wife recently, have you?"

"No, mam, I haven't. She said she wasn't feeling well this morning so I assume she's at home resting. She said she would call you."

"Well, she didn't and I don't think she's at home resting."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, a woman that looks a hell of a lot like Stef was seen on the surveillance cameras at St. Mary's Prep. She was kidnapping a girl named Callie Quinn. Her father called the police and said that her daughter had called him and said she had been kidnapped. An investigation was started and the surveillance footage at the school was checked. The license plate on the car was also traced back to Stef."

Mike looks at Captain Roberts in confusion. Stef was acting weird in the morning, but he never imagined that she would kidnap someone.

"Is there any reason at all that you can think of for why Stef would have kidnapped this girl?"

"I have no idea Captain, but that definitely doesn't sound like something Stef would do. There has to be a logical reason."

"I hope there is. But, until I find out that reason, there's an APB out for Stef's arrest."

**Uh oh, is Stef going to be arrested for kidnapping? After all, at this point for all intents and purposes she's kidnapped 3 kids. Next chapter, you'll get to see how Jesus is doing as well as how Lena and Frankie are doing. They're still waiting out their flight, so not much has changed for them. **

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a little over a week. I was really focused on some of my other fanfics. **

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter and as always if there's anything you have any ideas on or anything you'd like to see happen, let me know :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Mother's Day for any mothers out there! You literally have one of the hardest jobs there is! **

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! They mean a lot!**

**So I got a comment from a guest telling me that I should speed the story up. I appreciate all comments and feedback as it gives me an idea of how my writing is coming along. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions. I however, don't like to rush stories. I like to spend time adding different details to the story. I've tried rushing stories in the past and I have found that my writing ends up suffering and therefore the story ends up suffering. I personally feel that the story is going at a reasonable pace, but I'm sorry to anyone that feels differently. I hope you continue to read and stay with me until the end :)**

Stef drives into the parking lot of the auto shop that Mariana gave her directions to. "Okay, this is it."

"Jesus works here?" Brandon asks with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, in this world anyway," Mariana responds.

"I didn't think Jesus had it in him to work in an auto shop," Brandon comments.

"Why not?" Stef asks as she turns to face her son.

"Well, for one he doesn't do well with manual labor. He doesn't exactly do his chores at home and when he does he doesn't usually do them right. And two, Jesus is very pretty."

"I've worked on cars before. I'm not a super model, but I do think I'm a relatively pretty woman," Stef comments.

"Mom, no offense, but there's pretty and then there's Jesus pretty," Brandon responds.

"Hmm, some offense taken," Stef responds as she turns back around and takes her seat belt off. "Alright, guys let's go. All we have to do is convince Jesus of the truth and we're practically on our way home."

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean if you were finally able to get through Callie's thick head, Jesus should be a snap," Brandon jokes.

"Hey!" Callie yells at Brandon as she lightly hits him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Come on, come on. Everyone out of the car, let's go!"

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to stay here," Callie says from the back seat.

"Why?" Stef questions.

"I don't want anyone to see me dressed like this!"

"Is that the only reason?" Stef asks in surprise.

"That's not reason enough?"

Stef looks Callie up and down. It definitely wasn't Callie's style. "Okay, you can stay in the car. But, only because you can't walk very well right now. Not because of the fact that you shouldn't be caught in any world in that outfit."

"Can I stay in the car too?" Mariana asks with excitement.

"No, I need you. You're the only one who Jesus will recognize."

Mariana pouts as she puts her arms across her chest.

"Brandon and Jude, stay in the car too."

"Why them?" Callie questions.

"Because, this still isn't a good neighborhood. I don't want you staying in the car alone, love."

"Thanks, mom, but I practically grew up in neighborhoods like this. I can handle myself," Callie tells Stef seriously.

Stef laughs as she responds, "good one love. Really, you're very funny." Stef gets out of the car, followed by Mariana.

Callie sighs with frustration as she starts to pull her tie over her head.

Mariana and Stef walk into the auto shop. An older Hispanic man is standing behind the counter, looking through paperwork. Stef turns to Mariana and asks, "Do you remember him at all?"

"Yeah, that's Raul, the owner."

Mariana and Stef walk up to the counter. "How can I help you?" Raul asks without looking up at them.

"Hey Raul, I'm looking for Jesus."

The man instantly looks up from his paperwork when he hears Mariana's voice. "Mariana, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Umm, yeah, but I… had a half day today," Mariana quickly lies.

"I see. And who's this?" Raul asks referring to Stef.

"This is Stef, the mom of a friend of mine," Mariana lies again. "She drove me here. I really need to see Jesus."

"Everything okay?" Raul asks with concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just needed to speak with him about something. Nothing bad, just something that couldn't wait."

"Okay, he's in the back. Let me get him real quick," Raul responds as he heads to the back.

As Raul walks away, Stef's phone starts ringing. Stef looks at the caller ID and sees that it's Mike. "Mike's calling me."

"Oh, how's he in this world?"

"Let's just say that I'm glad we won't be staying in this world permanently," Stef responds to Mariana as she answers the phone. "Hey, Mike."

'_Stef! What the hell is going on!?'_

Stef looks baffled by Mike's tone. "What do you mean?"

'_What do I mean!? I'll tell you what I mean! Why does Captain Roberts think that you're involved in the kidnapping of some teenage girl named Callie Quinn?'_

_Crap! I should have known that would catch up with me sooner or later, _Stef thinks to herself. "Why does she think that?"

'_Because they checked the surveillance footage at St. Mary's Prep where she was taken from. The woman looks like you and they traced the license plate on the car. It's your car Stef! What the hell is going on!?'_

"I can't tell you Mike."

'_You can't tell me!? Stef, I'm trying to help you here! There's already an APB out for your arrest!'_

"What!? They can't arrest me for kidnapping my own daughter!" Stef exclaims, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to tell Mike that.

'_You're daughter? Stef I really think you need to just bring yourself and this Callie girl to the station. We can get you some help.'_

"Oh, shut up Mike! I'm not crazy! I don't need help. What I need is to fix this whole mess so that we can get the hell out of here and everything can go back to normal!"

'_You're the one that's not acting normal Stef!'_

Raul comes back out with Jesus right behind him.

"I got to go Mike," Stef says as she hangs up on Mike.

"Hey, Mariana, what's going on?" Jesus asks with concern.

"I have to talk to you about something."

"It couldn't wait until I get off of work?"

"No, it can't."

"Who's this?" Jesus asks as he points at Stef.

"This is the mom of a friend of mine."

"You made a friend?" Jesus asks in surprise.

"Shut up," Mariana replies as she rolls her eyes.

Jesus looks taken back by Mariana's response. He wasn't used to his sister being so outspoken. She was usually very quiet, even around him. "Raul, I'm going to take a ten minute break. I'll make it up, I promise," Jesus assures Raul.

"Don't worry about it Jesus. Take your time."

"Thanks, Raul"

Jesus walks out of the shop and holds the door for Mariana and Stef as they follow him out. _Well at least he's still a gentleman, _Stef thought to herself. _I would have expected Jesus to have picked up some bad traits growing up with Ana. Who knows what kind of male figures he was exposed to? I can't imagine any of them were quality men. It makes me wonder where Jesus got it from. _

As soon as Jesus closes the door to the auto shop he turns around and looks at Mariana expectantly. "Okay, what's so important that it couldn't wait?"

Mariana searches for the right way to start. They were on a time limit here. They needed to get through to Jesus fast. What better way to do it than to just tell him the truth? "Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, but this world isn't real. You and I weren't supposed to grow up with Ana. We were supposed to be adopted by Stef and Lena. Jesus, we come from a world where we have two amazing moms and two brothers and another sister. And a Mike, but I don't really know what title I'd give him. Bottom line, he's a part of our family. And that's what we were supposed to have Jesus. A family, not just me and you fighting to survive, but a family that loves one another unconditionally," Mariana finishes with a smile hoping that she got through to Jesus.

"Estás loca? De qué diablos estás hablando?" Jesus exclaims at Mariana.

Mariana turns to Stef with a defeated expression. "I don't think that worked," Mariana states calmly.

**Meanwhile on the Plane…**

Lena had calmed down a lot since she had spoken to Stef. It was like hearing Stef's voice gave her the encouragement she needed to know that they would get through this. They were a family and they were going to stay that way, no matter what. That thought brought a concern into her mind.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What happens when we fix this and we go back to our normal world? What happens to you?"

"I'm not alive in the normal world momma."

"But, maybe there's some way that we can change that. If we've learned anything from this experience it's definitely that anything is possible," Lena said hopefully.

"Momma, that's not how this works. I died in your world. You can't just bring someone back from the dead. In fact, it's impossible."

"Yesterday I would have said that all of this is impossible, but here I am now sitting next to the daughter I never thought I would get to meet."

"That's different. Momma, the only reason I'm here is to be your messenger. Technically, even in this world I never existed. I'm just here to help you find your way back to mom. When this is over I go back to watching over you guys."

"That's not fair! Okay, it's not fair that you're just here to basically help me get back to a world where you don't exist!"

"But I do exist! You may not be able to see me, but I'm always there. I was there for the family camping trip. I was there when you and mom finally adopted Callie. I was even there when you and mom were having the argument that lead to this whole thing happening. I'm always there momma. Through the good and bad times."

"It's not the same," Lena tells Frankie tearfully. "I can't talk to you or hold you in my arms or tell you how much I love you."

"You can mom! You can always talk to me. You've done it before. I've heard you. Only now going forward, you'll know for sure that I'm listening and that I love you too!"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to say goodbye to you," Lena cries.

"You don't have to say goodbye, because you'll never lose me, momma. You can't lose me. I'll be there with you guys through it all. And one day, we'll all be together again, I promise," Frankie responds, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why can't we be together now?"

"Because, you have a family that needs you. You guys still have a lot of good to do in this world. Believe me; I get the advantage of knowing how things turn out. You guys are all destined to live great lives. You and mom are going to be really proud of all of my brothers and sisters. They turn out amazing!"

Lena smiles tearfully. "But, what about you? Your life was cut short. You didn't even get a chance to live."

"I'll be fine momma. Grandpa Frank keeps me great company. I literally know the play by play of every single Padres game Grandpa Frank has lived through," Frankie jokes, trying to make lite of the situation.

_Hello, this is your Captain speaking. I ask that everyone please take their seats and fasten your seat belts. We'll be descending shortly. Thank you._

Lena and Frankie start fastening their seat belts. "Okay, here we go. Ready to get our family back?" Frankie asks with a smile.

"More than ready."

**The ending was hard to write. I got pretty emotional thinking about how Lena would feel about having to go back home where Frankie isn't alive. **

**If there's anything else you'd like to see happen in the story please let me know. I appreciate all ideas and feedback (good or bad) :)**

**Spanish Translation for Jesus: **

**Estás loco? De qué diablos estás hablando?—Are you out of your mind? What the hell are you talking about?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all follows, favorites and reviews! **

**There's probably only about 5 chapters to go…**

"Okay, how about if I pay you for it?" Callie offers Brandon.

"Callie, I'm not going to sell you my shirt."

"Come on, Brandon! Please?"

"Callie, I get that you don't want to be dressed like that and I feel bad for you, believe me I do. But, if I give you my shirt, what am I going to wear?"

"Don't you have like an undershirt on or something?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, then maybe you can just go shirtless. You're a guy. You have a relatively nice body. I'm sure you can get away with it."

Jude rolls his eyes as he asks, "What do you thinks going on over there?"

Callie and Brandon look over at Stef, Jesus, and Mariana. Jesus and Mariana are bickering back and forth.

"I have no idea," Brandon states clueless.

Jude opens the door on his side and starts getting out.

"Jude, where are you going?" Callie asks.

"To see what's going on. And to get away from you two. You're both really starting to bug me," Jude finishes as he walks away from a shocked Callie and Brandon.

Jude walks over to Stef, Jesus and Mariana.

"You have to be joking. You can't seriously think that we're from another world and that this woman is our mother!" Jesus yells at Mariana.

"Yes, I seriously think that because it's the truth!"

"You've gone completely insane!"

"I take it he's not taking it well," Jude says as he approaches them.

"Not so much," Stef sighs.

"And who's this?" Jesus asks with an attitude.

"This is Jude! He's our little brother."

"Of course he is. Loca !"

"Hey! I'm not loca Jesus! Why are you being so hard headed!?"

"Because the things you're saying don't make any sense Mariana!"

"Of course they don't because none of this makes any sense! But that doesn't mean it's not true."

"Mariana, I don't know what this is or who these people are, but you should know better than to bother me when I'm at work. I need to have this job. We need the money so if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work."

"Jesus, would you just listen to me," Mariana pleads one more time.

"No, I'm done listening. I already listened to what you had to say and you wasted my time with these fairy tales about a better life that isn't even real!"

"Come on Jesus. You're not even trying here," Jude speaks up, trying to get through to his brother. "If you try really hard I'm sure you'll remember. Me and you share a room together, which you're not always that happy about. Especially when you're trying to have Jesus time."

"Jesus time?" Jesus questions.

"It's when you," Jude trails off. "Never mind. My point is I know that if you try really hard you'll remember and you'll realize that everything Mariana is saying is the truth."

Jesus sighs. "Look, you seem like a really nice kid. But, I don't remember you or whatever Jesus time is."

"Do you like the life you're living Jesus?" Stef asks seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you like having to be the sole provider at fifteen years old. Do you like having to take care of yourself plus your sister and your mother?"

"I wouldn't exactly call Ana our mother."

"Okay, fair enough. Do you like having to take care of yourself plus your sister and Ana?"

"No, of course not, but there's nothing I can do about that. These were the cards we were dealt, the only thing we can do is play the game with what we're given."

"But, Jesus, if there's even a slight chance that you could get dealt new, better cards, wouldn't you take that chance?"

Jesus ponders what Stef says for a moment. "Yes, okay I'd love for everything that Mariana is saying to be true, but I know it's not. I look at you and Jude and I don't recognize you at all."

_What do I say to get through to him? _ Stef thinks to herself. _What does being in this family mean to Jesus? It obviously changed his life a lot, but how do I remind him of that? Jesus would do anything for his family, even Ana. When that whole thing happened with Ana he put up a tough front and acted like he didn't even want to hear her name, but deep down he cared about seeing her even more than Mariana did. How do I get through to him? Okay, the Jesus in our world is practically carefree. When we brought the twins home he was the first one to let loose and trust us. Being a part of our family gave him the opportunity to act like a kid and truly take the time to make his mistakes and learn from them. This Jesus had to grow up way too fast and thinks that the only thing he is good for is taking care of others. He doesn't even care about what happens to himself as long as Mariana has a good life. Now that I think about it, he's a lot like Callie. For a while Callie thought that the only person that mattered was Jude. But, it took a while to get through to the Callie in our world. We don't have that kind of time. _

"Look, I really have to get back to work," Jesus says as he goes to walk away.

"Wait, Jesus! Look I know that none of this makes sense and I know that you don't know me and you really have no reason to trust me. But, I know you. I know that you have such a loving heart. When I first met you and Mariana, I was a stranger to the both of you. But, very quickly, quicker than I thought possible, you learned to love us. You learned to trust us. I'm a stranger to you again now, but I know that deep down, you're still the same Jesus. You still have that heart full of love. If you just forget all of the crappy cards you've been dealt and open your heart, I'm sure you'll remember how much I love you, unconditionally."

Stef's phone goes off in her pocket, signifying a new text message. Stef sighs at the interruption but looks at her phone since it might be Lena.

**Frankie and I just got off the plane. We're on our way to San Diego, but where exactly should we meet?**

Stef sighs in relief and starts typing back a message.

**Meet us at the house. I don't know who lives there now, but we can still meet outside of it. I'll be on my way there soon. I just have one more stop to make once we get done here. **

As Stef sends the message Brandon comes over to them. "Is there by any chance any progress being made over here? Because I'm about to throw Callie out of the car!"

"Why?" Mariana questions.

"She won't stop asking me for my shirt!"

"Why the hell does she want your shirt?" Jesus asks.

"Because her outfit is and I quote, so not her style. We have got to find her a change of clothes; she's going nuts wearing that preppy school girl uniform."

"Wait, why the hell is our sister wearing a uniform? I thought the whole adoption thing was over and she was staying at Anchor Beach! Did the judge change his mind!?"

Everyone looks to Jesus and sighs in relief.

"Jesus, do you know who I am?" Stef asks.

"Yes, you're a cop and my mom. Do you know who I am?" Jesus asks back.

Stef pulls Jesus into a tight hug. "I could never forget who you are."

"What the hell is going on? Where are we?"

"I'm getting really tired of saying this, but it's a long story. Come on, everyone in the car."

Everyone starts making their way back to the car.

"Wait, what about Raul?" Mariana asks.

"He's not real Mariana. He'll get over it," Stef says as they get to the car.

"Who's Raul?" Jesus questions.

"You'll remember soon," Jude states nonchalantly as he starts getting in the back seat.

"Mom, Brandon is being a total jerk. He's not even considering letting me borrow his shirt. I mean I'd let him borrow mine if he had to," Callie tells Stef as she gets into the car.

"Right, because I'd totally want to wear a girl's shirt."

"Jesus! Do you remember me?" Callie asks as he slides into the back seat next to her.

"What is with everyone? Did I hit my head or something?"

"Or something. What about you? Do you have a shirt underneath that one? Because not only is this outfit embarrassing but it's also getting very uncomfortable."

"Don't worry love. Momma is meeting us at the house. This will be over soon. We just have to make one more visit before we meet up with momma."

"But, all of us are here? Who do we have to visit?" Callie asks from the back.

"You'll see soon enough," Stef says as she starts driving.

**So, who do you think Stef is taking them to see? **

**If there's anything else you'd like to see happen in the story before it's end please let me know. I appreciate all ideas and feedback**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all follows, favorites and reviews! **

**So I had this chapter in mind since I started this story. Hope you like it!**

Stef pulls up to the Jacob house.

"Hey, I know this house," Callie states as she recognizes where they're at. "We used to live here before our mom died."

"That's right love," Stef confirms as she puts the car in park. Stef turns to Callie and Jude. "I thought you both might want to see your mom before we go back to our world."

Callie instantly looks apprehensive about this. "I don't think I want to."

"Why not?" Stef questions in surprise.

Callie looks out of the window and back at the house that she had spent the first ten years of her life in. "I just don't."

"Callie, that's not a good enough answer," Stef says gently. "Why don't you want to see your mom?"

Callie finally turns back to Stef. "Because if I see her, I'll have to lose her all over again. I don't think I can go through that again."

"Cal, I really think you should see your mom. This is a chance in a lifetime. I was so happy to see my dad alive again. Is it going to hurt when I have to leave him behind? Yes, of course it is. But, it'll hurt a little less knowing that I got to see him one more time and say goodbye to him. This is your chance love. It's your chance to kiss your mom goodbye," Stef states with a gentle smile.

Callie's eyes fill with tears as she struggles to decide if she should see Colleen. "Will you go with me?" Callie asks Stef quietly.

"Of course, baby. Of course."

"Then, yeah. I'd like to see my mom."

"What about you Jude?" Stef asks her youngest.

"Yeah, I'd like to see mom too."

"I guess you guys should stay here," Stef says to Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana.

"Can't they meet our mom?" Jude asks.

"Yeah, I want to meet Jude and Callie's mom," Mariana says with a smile.

"Why don't we let Jude and Callie see her first and then we'll see," Stef responds.

"Fine," Mariana gives in.

"You guys ready?" Stef asks Callie and Jude.

Callie looks at Jude as he shakes his head yes. "Yeah, we're ready."

Stef, Callie and Jude get out of the car and start walking towards the house after they close the car doors behind them.

As Callie and Jude approach the front door, Callie starts remembering all of the times she had in their old house. It was a much simpler time before their mom died. They were happy. Donald wasn't always around because of his drinking, but when he was around she could tell that he did love their mom very much. He just had a problem and unfortunately he got help for it way too late.

Stef, Callie, and Jude approach the front door. Stef knocks on the door and smiles at her children. She knew they were both very anxious. The both of them hadn't seen their mother in six years since she was tragically taken from them. She knew this was going to be hard for them. She was just glad that now they had her and Lena in their lives to make it okay; or at least somewhat better.

"Coming," Colleen's voice is heard from inside of the house. Seconds later Colleen Jacob answers the door.

"Mom," Callie says quietly as tears start forming in her eyes.

"Jude! Callie! I didn't think I would get to see you two before you went back home!" Colleen exclaims with a tearful smile as she pulls both of her children into her arms and hugs them tightly.

_Wait, does she remember? _Stef thought to herself as she watched her children hold onto their mother. _How does she remember?_

"I missed you so much mom," Callie cries.

"I know baby. I missed you too. All of the time," Colleen responds. "But, I was always there with you, the both of you. I still am, even though now I don't have to worry about you two as much since you found two wonderful women who love you as much as I do."

"Yeah, they're amazing. Mom, I'm so sorry I didn't kiss you goodbye. I should have kissed you goodbye," Callie cries into her mother's shoulder.

"Callie, baby, you were only ten years old. I knew how much you loved me and I knew that you didn't mean it. I know you struggled with that for a long time and I wanted nothing more than to tell you that it was okay."

"I love you so much mom," Callie says in tears.

"I love you too baby," Colleen responds.

Colleen pulls out of their embrace to look at her children. "And you; look how big you got Jude!"

Jude smiles at his mom. He didn't remember her as much as Callie did, but he knew that Callie was just like her.

"I think you're almost taller than Callie now."

"Yeah, even though she still treats me like a baby," Jude jokes.

"That's not her fault baby. Your sister just loves you so much. She would do anything to protect you. I'm glad she was there for you when I couldn't be. And I'm glad that now Stef and Lena are there for the both of you. It took you two a while to find them but I'm so glad that you did."

"Wait, you know about this whole other world thing?" Stef asks.

"Yeah, well I remembered everything after I spoke with you this morning. But, I wasn't sure how to get in touch with you," Colleen responds as she looks at Stef. "I wanted to warn you about Robert. He called the police and reported Callie missing."

"I know, my ex-husband called me," Stef responds.

"Wait, the police are after you?" Jude asks.

"Yes, for kidnapping Callie."

"But, I wasn't kidnapped," Callie says as she wipes her tears away.

"Technically, to everyone else in this world, you were," Stef tells Callie.

"Well, then, I can just tell the police that I wanted to go with you."

"They have footage of me taking you from the school."

"The cops already came here and questioned me. I'm sure they won't be back anytime soon so you can stay here in the meantime," Colleen offers.

"Maybe momma could meet us here instead?" Jude asks. "That way she can meet our mom too."

Stef thinks about it for a second. It did make sense to stay with Colleen. At least that way they wouldn't be out in the open. She didn't want to risk getting arrested in this world. They didn't have time for that. "Okay, I'll send momma a text to meet us here instead. I just have to give her the address," Stef says as she pulls out her phone.

"I'll get everyone from the car," Jude says excited as he heads back to the car. "Mom, you get to meet our other siblings. We have other siblings now!"

Colleen smiles at her son's excitement. She turns back to Callie. "You know, I am so proud of you sweetheart. You're an amazing girl, Callie."

"She is," Stef agrees with a smile.

Callie blushes at both of her moms words.

Jude comes back with Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana.

"Mom, this is Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana," Jude introduces everyone.

"I know who everyone here is Jude. Brandon here is a fantastic piano player. Jesus is pretty good at wrestling and quite the ladies' man. And Mariana, or Miss Thing as your moms call you, is a very talented dancer. But, she's also amazingly smart."

"Wow, how do you know all of that?" Mariana asks.

"You're Callie and Jude's brothers and sister now. You're family. I'm always watching over all of you," Colleen responds with a gentle smile. "Come on, how about everyone comes inside. We can order pizza or something. I'm sure you guys haven't eaten all day."

"Yes, please," Jesus exclaims. "I'm starving!"

"Hey, mom, I don't happen to have any clothes here do I?" Callie asks her mom.

"Yes, honey, you do have some clothes here. That way you can get out of that silly outfit."

Everyone laughs at Colleen's joke.

"Ooh, is there anything I can change into too? Please say yes," Mariana begs.

"Yes, I'm sure you can borrow some of Callie's clothes. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about those glasses though," Colleen jokes again.

"I guess we know where Callie got her sense of humor from," Brandon says as they enter the Jacob house and close the door behind them.

**I got pretty emotional writing this chapter. I can only imagine what it would be like for Callie and Jude to see their mom again after tragically losing them. **

**STEF AND LENA REUNION NEXT CHAPTER! **

**If there's anything else you'd like to see happen in the story before it's end please let me know. I appreciate all ideas and feedback.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all follows, favorites and reviews! **

**I know I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I still had some editing to do. Luckily it's a long chapter so that should make up for it.**

**One more chapter left after this one…**

All of the Adams Fosters, minus Lena and Frankie, were gathered in the Jacob kitchen. An hour had already passed since they decided to wait there for Lena and Frankie to meet them. Everyone was currently eating the pizza that had just gotten delivered.

"Here's one of when Callie dressed as Tinkerbelle for Halloween," Colleen says as she hands Mariana a picture.

Mariana had asked Colleen if they could see some pictures of Callie and Jude when they were younger.

"Oh my God! Callie looks adorable!" Mariana comments as she gushes at the picture.

"She does, doesn't she?" Colleen agrees. "That was before she turned five. After that, there was absolutely no way that Callie would be caught in anything even remotely close to a princess costume."

"Definitely sounds like Callie," Brandon comments.

Callie entered the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeggings and a burgundy colored hoodie over a grey tank-top. "I'm finally out of that horrible outfit," Callie sighs in relief as she sits down at the table in between Jude and Brandon. "This is so much better."

"Are you sure? I mean maybe you could still fit into that old Tinkerbelle costume? It looks pretty comfortable," Jesus jokes.

"Mom! How do you still have those? I thought I destroyed all of them!"

"That's true! I guess you didn't do that in this world," Colleen shrugs as she turns to Stef who was sitting on her right. "When Callie was eight I came down to the basement and found her tearing up all of the pictures of herself when she was little."

"Why?" Stef asks Callie in shock.

"Yeah, it's not like you were an ugly child," Brandon jokes.

"No, but mom always dressed me in all these frilly little dresses. It was embarrassing!"

"Hey! Those dresses were adorable. You looked so pretty!"

"Mom, that's your opinion! My opinion is that those dresses made me look ridiculous!"

"Well, she's got a point about this one," Mariana states as she shows everyone a picture of Callie in a light purple colored dress.

"Ugh," Callie sighs in disgust. "I'm never going to live this down."

"Hey, do we even get to remember any of this?" Jesus questions.

"I'm not sure Jesus," Stef admits. "I don't know how any of this works."

"I hope we do!" Mariana exclaims. "I mean there's just so much that I don't want to forget!"

"Me too," Callie agrees as she smiles sadly at Colleen.

"I know guys," Stef agrees. "Hopefully we'll all remember this when we go back home."

"I wonder how we actually go back home," Brandon questions. "I mean technically we all remember what happened. Shouldn't that be the end of it?"

"I don't think that was the only point of this whole thing. I think momma and I have to talk before we go back. I mean our argument was what caused this thing to happen. We must have to resolve that before we get to go back home."

"Do you think you're going to resolve it in the next five hours?" Jesus questions.

"I think so, if momma ever gets here."

As if on cue, the doorbell rings.

"Maybe that's her now?" Colleen says hopefully.

Colleen and Stef go to answer the door, while the rest of the family sits waiting in the kitchen.

Colleen opens the door, revealing Lena and Frankie standing side by side.

Lena breathes out in relief when she sees Stef. "Stef!"

"Lena!"

Stef and Lena embrace in each other's arms. They held onto each other tighter than they ever had before. Being without each other and not knowing for sure if they would ever see each other again really put their relationship into perspective for them. They loved each other so much. They never wanted to have to experience being separated again.

"I was so worried I wasn't going to make it back to you on time," Lena cries to Stef as they look into each other's eyes.

"I know, babe, me too. But, you're here now and everything is going to be fine. We're together now, that's all that matters."

Stef and Lena kiss each other passionately, forgetting that Colleen and Frankie were both standing next to them as well.

Frankie clears her throat. "As cute as you guys are, I'm actually starting to feel a little bit nauseous."

Lena smiles as they end their passionate kiss. "I completely forgot, Stef, I'd like you to meet Frankie, our daughter."

Stef smiles at Frankie. She looked just like Lena. She was beautiful. It made her heart hurt knowing that they would have to go back to a world where the beautiful girl standing in front of her wouldn't be there. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but it's amazing to be meeting you Frankie."

"It's amazing to be meeting you too mom," Frankie responds as she hugs Stef.

"And this is Colleen," Stef says as she pulls out of her embrace with Frankie. "Callie and Jude's mom."

Lena was speechless at the sight of Colleen. This was the woman that gave her two of her precious children that she loved so much. She didn't know how she could thank her for that. She didn't think she ever would even have the opportunity to. "It's so great to meet you," Lena says as she grabs hold of Colleen's hand and gently shakes it. "I don't even know how to thank you for Callie and Jude. They're amazing."

"They are pretty amazing," Colleen agrees. "All the more reason that they get two amazing moms in their lives. I am so glad that you were able to open your hearts to them. Thank you so much for loving my babies as your own."

Lena smiles tearfully at Colleen. "It's amazing, you look just like Callie. Or Callie looks just like you I guess."

"I know right," Stef agrees. "I couldn't believe it the first time I saw her in person."

"Speaking of Callie, everyone is in the kitchen if you'd like to go see them?" Colleen asks, already knowing the answer.

"Are you kidding?" Lena asks tearfully.

Lena, Frankie, Colleen, and Stef go into the kitchen where everyone is still silently waiting.

"MOMMA!" everyone exclaims as they run to her and engulf her in a group hug.

"Well, this looks more like a kid sandwich," Stef jokes.

"Momma, we missed you so much," Mariana exclaims.

"I missed you guys too!"

"You missed a lot!" Jesus exclaims. "You should have seen how ridiculous Callie looked. Mariana, too."

"SHUT UP JESUS!" Mariana and Callie yells.

"God, I missed this family," Lena says as she turns to look at Frankie. "Guys, I want everyone to meet Frankie, your sister."

Everyone stays silent as they just look at Frankie in bewilderment.

"Like, Frankie, Frankie?" Mariana questions.

"Yeah," Frankie responds with a smile.

"It's nice to be able to meet you," Callie spoke up first with a smile.

"Yeah," Brandon agrees.

"This is crazy," Jesus says.

"And the rest of the day has just been so normal Jesus?" Callie asks.

"Shh," Jesus quiets Callie.

"Did you just shh me?"

"Yes"

Callie rolls her eyes as they hear the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?" Jude questions. "Everyone is here."

"I think I know who it might be," Stef says as she goes to answer the door.

Stef opens the door to reveal her father.

"Hi, dad," Stef greets her father.

"Hey, how's everything going in here?" Frank asks as he enters the Jacob house.

"As if you don't know?" Stef asks as they join the rest of the family in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm good, but I'm not that good Stef. I don't know everything."

"Hey Grandpa," Brandon and Jesus say together as they give Frank a hug.

"Hey, there kiddos. It's great to see you guys. Or rather it's great to be seen, right Frankie and Colleen?"

"Wait, you all know each other?" Callie questions in shock.

"Oh, yeah, honey," Colleen says as she pulls Callie into a side hug. "We all keep each other company on the other side while we watch all of the crazy things you guys get into."

"You guys watch us!?" Jesus asks in shock.

"Yeah, but don't worry Jesus. We never watch Jesus time," Frank jokes.

Everyone laughs as Jesus rolls his eyes and turns a bright red color.

"But, we do watch when you two have an argument," Frankie says to Stef and Lena. "And we could tell that the arguments between you two are hurting this amazing family that you built."

Stef and Lena look regretfully at each other.

"We know you guys are going to have arguments, but recently they've just been getting worse. And now it's starting to scare the rest of your family," Frank admits for everyone.

Stef and Lena look at their kids with a questioning look. "What are you guys scared of?" Lena asks.

The five kids stay quiet and look at each other, unsure if they should tell them.

"Guys, whatever it is, you can tell me and momma," Stef assures her children. "You can tell us anything."

"Sometimes, we worry that you guys are going to end up getting a divorce," Brandon admits.

"All of you worry about that?" Lena questions.

All of their kids nod their heads in agreement.

"It's just that, I already watched two of my parents get divorced," Brandon admits. "And I really don't think I can handle watching it happen again."

"Yeah and for Mariana and I, you two are the only real parents we've ever known. We don't want you two to get divorced," Jesus says as Mariana nods in agreement.

"What about you Callie and Jude?" Stef asks gently. "Is this something you're both afraid of too?"

"Maybe sometimes," Jude admits. "It's just that I finally have parents again and…"

"We don't want to lose them again, ever," Callie finishes for Jude, showing that she agreed with the rest of them. "We can't lose them again."

"Guys, no matter what, momma and I love each other so much. Sometimes, we have disagreements and we argue, but that doesn't change the love we have for each other and the love we have for all of you."

"Mom's right you guys. We love each other and each and every one of you so much. We could never get divorced. I couldn't live without Stef."

"And I couldn't live without Lena," Stef agrees as they hold each other's hands. "Or all of you."

Lena smiles softly as she nods her head in agreement.

The kids smile back at both of their moms. They knew that their moms loved each other and them, but they just had such horrible luck with parents in the past. For Brandon, he had to watch his parents fight over him and tear each other apart through a nasty divorce. For Mariana and Jesus, until Stef and Lena came around no one wanted to be their parents. And for Callie and Jude, they had lost both of their parents in that accident all those years ago. They couldn't stand the thought of losing another set of parents.

A bright light started shining down on the Jacob house.

"Um, what's that?" Jesus questions in bewilderment.

"That," Frank points to the ceiling where the light is shining through. "Means you passed. You're going home!"

"Now!?" Callie asks.

"Yeah," Franks responds.

"Wait, but I thought we had until midnight?" Lena asks.

"But you already solved what you came here to solve. You put your family back together in more ways than you realize," Colleen responds.

"But, that means we have to say goodbye," Callie says tearfully. "I don't want to say goodbye yet."

"Baby," Colleen says as she pulls Callie into a hug. "You don't have to say goodbye. You can say see you later. You have an amazing life ahead of you Callie Adams Foster and I will be right there by your side every second of it."

Callie cries into Colleen's shoulder as Colleen pulls Jude into the hug with them. "And Jude, you are one special boy. Don't let anyone ever make you feel like you have to hide who you are. You're different and there's nothing wrong with that. Embrace it, don't hide it."

"I will, I promise," Jude cries.

"I am so happy that you guys have Stef and Lena in your lives now. You deserve to have two amazing moms there for you."

"Don't you mean three?" Callie smiles sadly as they continue hugging.

Lena and Stef turn to Frankie. "Don't you guys start," Frankie says with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to start crying like those three."

"I am so glad I got to spend this time with you, baby," Lena says as she and Stef pull her into a tight hug.

"We love you so much, Frankie," Stef says in tears.

"I love you guys too," Frankie replies. "But, remember, me, Colleen and Grandpa Frank are always there with you guys. You're not losing us. We'll see each other again, I promise."

Stef and Lena smile sadly to themselves as they hug Frankie.

"Hey, Brandon," Frank says as he gives him a hug. "I just wanted to say… don't even think about selling my baseball!"

Brandon looks startled at Frank's angry tone.

"Yeah, I saw that! I ought to knock you over the head for even thinking about it!"

Jesus and Mariana laugh silently at Brandon's shocked expression.

Stef comes over to Frank. "Bye, dad."

"Not bye. I'll see you later, Stef. Take care of that family of yours," Franks says as he hugs his daughter. "Oh, and tell Sharon I said hello."

"Will do dad," Stef smiles as she and Lena go over to Colleen.

"Thanks again for everything," Colleen says as she holds onto Callie and Jude. "You're both doing an amazing job. Thank you for taking care of my babies."

"Thank you for bringing them into this world," Stef replies with a tearful smile. "I don't know what we would do without them. They filled a hole in our family that we didn't even know existed."

"I love you guys so much," Colleen says to Callie and Jude as she hugs them one last time. Colleen walks over to Frankie and Frank and stand beside them.

Stef pulls a teary eyed Callie into a side hug and then pulled Mariana and Brandon over to her as well. Lena did the same with Jude and Jesus. The entire Adams Foster clan stood under the bright light shining down in the kitchen.

Frank, Frankie, and Colleen smiles at their family as they all vanish into the light.

**So the ending part was hard for me to write. Sorry if I made anyone else cry. I definitely made myself cry (multiple times) :(**

**The last chapter should be up tomorrow before the premier! One more night without the Fosters! Yay!**

**As always all feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all follows, favorites and reviews! **

**Thanks for following until the very end. I'm sad that this story is coming to an end, but I'm glad that I got to write it! I had an amazing time writing it and getting feedback! You guys have definitely motivated me to continue writing, not only for fanfiction, but also hopefully in my career as well. Thank you guys so much! Enjoy the final chapter!**

_I am exhausted! _Stef thought to herself as she woke up. _How can I be this exhausted? I know for a fact that I went to bed early. I remember because after Lena and I had that argument everyone pretty much called it a night…OH MY GOD! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!_

Stef jumps out of bed and looks at the spot right next to her. Lena is sleeping peacefully.

"Maybe it was a dream?" Stef asks herself. "But, it seemed so real."

_Then again, it does sound more like a dream than reality. That's got to be it. It was a dream. It was just some crazy world that I dreamed up in my head. Man, I have some pretty vivid dreams. Oh, well. I'm just glad that it's over._

Stef walks downstairs and into the kitchen. She starts a pot of coffee and sits down at the table, waiting for the coffee to brew.

Moments later, a very sleepy looking Callie comes down into the kitchen.

"Good morning, love," Stef greets Callie with a smile.

"There is nothing good about this morning. I'm exhausted!"

"I feel your pain love," Stef says as she gets up and grabs two mugs off of the shelf and makes her way over to the now finished pot of coffee.

"I had the craziest dream," Callie responds as she holds her head up with her hands, which are propped up on the table by her elbows.

Stef freezes as she grabs the coffee pot from its holder. _That's weird. It's got to just be a coincidence. _"What was your dream about?"

"You would think I was crazy if I told you," Callie responds as she takes the mug of coffee from Stef.

"Try me," Stef replies as she sits down at the table next to Callie.

"It was like this alternate reality where we all lived totally different lives. You were still married to Mike, how ridiculous is that? I was a total…"

"Slut!" Stef exclaims loudly as she jumps up from the table, startling Callie so much that she falls off of the stool and yelps loudly.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, Callie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you baby," Stef says as she helps Callie up from the floor.

Lena, Brandon, and Mariana come into the kitchen with questioning expressions.

"What's going on?" Lena asks in worry. "I heard a scream."

"Stef scared the crap out of me, that's what," Callie replies as she rubs her side.

"I'm sorry love. I was just surprised."

"Wait, before, how did you know what I was going to say?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think we had the same dream."

"How could we have had the same dream?"

"Unless…"

"…it was real?" Callie asks in bewilderment.

"Wait, what was real?" Brandon asks from the stairs.

"Callie and I both had the same dream. Only I'm not so sure it was a dream anymore."

"You're guys' dream didn't happen to be about us living in some other world did it?" Mariana asks curiously.

Stef and Callie look at each other in amazement.

"Hey! That was my dream!" Lena exclaims.

"Brandon?" Stef asks Brandon next.

"Ditto," Brandon responds.

"Oh my God, it wasn't a dream," Stef concludes. "It was real."

Everyone stays quiet, confusion written on all of their faces.

"No! This is crazy!" Callie exclaims. "There has to be some kind of logical explanation for this!"

Stef, Lena, Brandon, and Mariana look at Callie expectantly, waiting for the logical explanation.

"I don't know the logical explanation! I just said that there had to be one!"

"Can you think of one?" Brandon asks with an attitude.

Callie stays quiet for a moment, trying really hard to come up with an explanation. "Give me a few minutes! I'll figure it out."

"Maybe there isn't anything to figure out, Callie," Stef speaks up. "As crazy as this sounds, maybe it wasn't a dream after all. It had to be real."

"It did feel pretty real," Mariana admits.

"I'm just glad that we fixed everything on time," Lena sighs in relief as she sits down at the table.

"We?" Stef asks in shock as she joins Lena at the table. "I had most of the work!"

"Well, I had a lot of work to do too. Do you know how exhausting it was trying to get from Puerto Rico to San Diego?"

"You spent most of the time on the plane!"

"Hey, what were you even doing in Puerto Rico?" Callie asks as she, Mariana, and Brandon sit down at the table.

Lena looks at Stef with a sheepish smile. "I was there on vacation."

"By yourself?" Mariana asks in shock. "Apparently momma had a much more fun life in this alternate world!"

"No, I was there with a… friend."

"And when you say friend, do you mean female friend?" Stef asks knowingly.

"Technically, but in all fairness I didn't even know who Adrianna was until she told me. So, it wasn't really cheating!"

"Adrianna!? You have got to be kidding me! I was stuck rounding up all of these knuckleheads while you were off getting your bow chicka wow wow on with some hot Spanish chick!?"

"Hey! If I recall correctly, you woke up in bed with Mike!"

"Ugh! You're comparing Mike with a hot Spanish chick!?"

"Yes! You woke up next to your ex-husband!"

"Because I was still married to him! I have an excuse!"

"MOMS!" Callie exclaims loudly. "Have you learned nothing!?"

"Yeah, do you want this to happen again?" Brandon asks.

"NO! This can never happen again!" Mariana exclaims. "I can never be caught dressed like that ever again!"

Callie and Brandon sigh as they turn back to Stef and Lena.

"You guys have to stop arguing so much!" Brandon tells his moms seriously. "It's tearing this family apart."

"And we can't afford to lose this family," Callie agrees.

"Guys, we meant what we said before. Momma and I may argue sometimes, but that doesn't change how much we love each other."

"And how much we love all of you," Lena finishes for Stef.

"You don't have to worry about us ever getting a divorce. We love each other too much. We can't live without each other, or without any of you," Stef assures her children.

Callie, Brandon, and Mariana nod their heads in understanding.

"I just wish we would have told you how we were feeling sooner," Mariana says. "Maybe then we wouldn't have had to go through that nightmare."

"Hey, it wasn't all bad," Stef disagrees. "We got to meet Colleen and Frankie."

"And you got to see your dad again," Brandon reminds Stef.

"Plus," Stef pauses for dramatic effect. "Callie called me mom!"

Callie blushes as Stef pulls her into a side hug.

"Yes and I was also a total snobbish slut!"

"Yeah, I have to say out of everyone, Callie was definitely the most out of character," Stef recalls. "It took forever to get through to you!"

"What can I say? I'm as stubborn as my old mom."

Stef fakes a shocked expression. "Did you just call me stubborn and old!?"

Callie shrugs, "Just telling the truth."

Jesus and Jude come down into the kitchen, interrupting the moment.

"You guys we had the craziest dream!" Jesus exclaims.

Everyone seated at the table rolls their eyes knowingly.

"No, seriously! It was crazy! Jude and I had the same dream! We were in another world and none of us knew each other!"

"Hello!?" Jude exclaimed. "WE HAD THE SAME DREAM! Why are you not surprised!?"

"Let's just say that we've heard of crazier things happening, Jude," Lena replies.

"I don't think you guys understand just how crazy this dream was!" Jesus exclaims. "Everyone was so different! Mom, you were straight and momma was a total player!"

"I was into sports!" Jude exclaims.

"Yeah and Mariana and I stayed with Ana, she's actually the only one that was still normal," Jesus points out. "Mariana was a total nerd and I actually had a good work ethic!"

"That's definitely bizarre," Brandon jokes.

"What about me?" Callie asks, trying to entertain Jesus and Jude.

"Oh, you were way different! You were a total snobbish…" Jesus stops, searching for the right word that wouldn't qualify as a curse word.

"Not nice person," Jude helps Jesus out.

"Well, that's one way to put it," Brandon jokes.

"Why are you guys not shocked!?" Jesus asks in bewilderment.

"Guys, why don't you sit down for this?" Lena offers.

The Adams Fosters knew one thing was for sure, they would always be a family full of love. Not even the stars could keep them apart. They would always find their way back to each other, no matter what.

END

**Who else is ready for The FOSTERS SEASON 3 PREMIERE!? I'm watching it now! Finally! **

**As always all feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**By the way I have two more stories coming shortly. I'm going to focus on my other stories for now, but the other two should probably be up in the next few weeks. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	19. Sequel

Just wanted to let everyone know that I posted a sequel to All of the Stars. It's called This Feelin' if anyone is interested. I also just wanted to thank everyone for all of the positive feedback I got for All of the Stars. You guys were amazing! Thank you so much :) 


End file.
